Journey of Saiyans (Twin Version)
by Boyzilla
Summary: On a fateful day, our young heroes, the twin saiyan hybrids Ken and Kira. were playing with each other like the brother and sister they are, or in their case, sparring. When a Blue strange box suddenly appears out of seemly knowhere through a strange vortex portal thingy, the twins fail to realize that one of their biggest journeys yet, is about to begin. Partner: Roarin Thunder
1. Chapter 1: A Blue Box?

(WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS, HIGHLY RECOMMENDED YOU READ SAIYAN OF EQUESTRIA PONY-DISCORD SAGA)

The Following Cross-over is a story made by me, Boyzilla, and my fellow writer Roarin Thunder. It is a crossover between the stories Saiyan of Equestria and Raze's Journey. Please review for more chapters! Also, this story is CANNONIZED for Saiyan of Equestria, it starts after chapter 31 and ends before chapter 32.

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 1: A Blue Box?

Normal days, when the sun is shining, you go about your daily schedule, go to school, have fun with friends, eat the most delicious foods that your adoptive parent could cook. The life anyone, or anypony always wishes to have.

Unfortunately, saiyans have a tendency to never, ever, have a normal day. Especially if said saiyans are a pair of human/saiyan hybrid twins who just love to go out and have fun and have a far bigger amount of curiosity than an average pony.

These two human saiyan hybrids are eight year old Ken and Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings. Adopted children of Lyra Heartstrings, and the son and daughter of the Full-Blooded saiyan Z-fighter, Chris Dell aka Karmel. Who was sealed inside Ken after an inter-dimensional accident causing him to nearly fade away due to Ken's original dimension's specifics. The Z-fighter sealed himself inside the young human boy changing him into a human saiyan hybrid, who was later subjugated to experimentation for two years before making his way into the world of Equestria via teleportation.

After arriving, the young boy was adopted by Lyra Heartstrings, his now legal guardian, or mom. A few days later, Ken was struck by an incomplete cloning spell, but due to his unique structural DNA and it never designed to copy a species beside a pony, the spell shifted creating a near twin version of a permanent Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings. Who was also adopted by Lyra and is now the twin sister of Ken.

Many things happened since her 'birth', these things, or events, drastically increased the power levels of the twins making them stronger than any unicorn could ever be. Through not the strongest of the world, Ken and Kira do not mind it, they prefer to just spar and have fun with their friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders, constantly causing Ponyville troubles with their now upgraded attempts at getting the CMC, their cutie marks.

* * *

Celestia sun shined over the town of Ponyville, the clock arms moved past 1 o'clock. In the lovely house of Lyra Heartstrings, two saiyan hybrid twins finished their homework from school, eager to begin playing outside.

"And then you but that number right there, and tada!" A young eight year old girl said, a brown monkey tail wiggling about from her back.

"Thanks Kira! Now we can go play!" The girl's twin, a eight year old boy yelled with joy.

"Finally, it took you like forever to finish math work!" She said to him.

"Well sorry! Math is hard, and it's boring!"

Kira rolled her eyes. "It's boring no matter where you live!"

"Hehe, your right." He said, scratching the back of his hair as she stood up and put the homework into his backpack.

"Now let's go!" Ken yelled.

Kira smiled, and went for the back door to the backyard, her tail wagging in happiness. The boy, Ken, followed her with equal enthusiasm.

The two made their way into the backyard, they looked to the broken tree, strange how mommy never got that removed. They skipped happily to the middle of the field. They turned to each other, both grinning as they felt their inner urges, their saiyan instincts start to make them more happy for what saiyans do best, fight.

"So sis, how shall we it this time?" Ken asked, as he slipped into his fighting a stance, a style resembling Gohan's which is a hybrid of both offense and defensive styles.

"Well, I was thinking martial arts and regular Ki blast only." Kira responded with glee, slipping into her aggressive stance similar to Vegeta's.

"Ok, um, see that cloud? When it reaches the sun we'll start ok?" Ken said, pointing to moving cloud.

"K." She shortly replied.

Seconds past, then the cloud touched the sun and in a split instant, the two hybrids vanished in great speed before meeting in the middle quicker than you could blink. Kira's right fist connected with Ken's left, they held it for three seconds before Kira shot her leg to his side, but Ken front flipped over her and tried to kick her in the back, but Kira's tail grabbed his leg and she swung him toward the ground.

He landed on his hands and back-flipped back to his feet. He looked up and shot two Ki blast from his hands, he charged when the two blast shot at the dirt, making smoke rise from the ground.

*BANG!*

That's what nearby ponies would of heard, when the fist of the two twins collided in the rising dust, the ground beneath them cracked open from the force of the pressure.

"Stop going so easy on me Ken!" Kira protested.

"Ok, ok." He replied.

Ki auras burst into existence, they disappeared into a flash of blue, in the sky the two could be seen as speeding flashes of light. However the two stayed within the boundaries of their enlarged back yard, thank goodness it was enlarged to compresant for their spars, it was enchanted just for them by non other than Twilight Sparkle so it would repair itself after every spar.

"AHHH!" Kira screamed, as she sent a barrage of Ki blast towards Ken.

"Uh oh!" He flew up, the Ki blast following him, he frowned slightly, he spun left and right, moved both upward and downward, still it persistent. He heard Kira laugh loudly in his predicament.

"I thought you said no Ki techniques!" He yelled to her as he avoided another homing Ki blast.

"Um oops, I must've lied." She said innocently.

He turned his body back as he flew, and began to chant one familiar signature technique.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." A compressed ball of blue Ki energy collected within the connected palms of the saiyan hybrid.

"HA!" He thrust his palms forward, a giant wave of Ki bursting from the compressed ball, completely devouring the homing Ki blast and crashing into Kira's defenses.

"Grrr, Wah!" She sounded out, as she pushed her own Ki and stopped the Kamehameha wave from hurting her.

Only to receive a kick to her abdomen that sent her crashing onto the ground below, into the backyard. Ken charged back down and landed on the ground, he looked at his sister who had gotten back up and fired two regular Ki blast at him, he sliced through them with his hands. The two charged at each other before suddenly being sent back the opposite direction!

"Whaa, oof!" Both the twins said out as they rolled across the ground from the unseen force that pushed them.

* * *

Ken got up, rubbing his head as it collided with one of the rocks. That hurt, hopefully that won't happen again. His eyes scanned the area for his twin sister, he saw her and instantly rushed to her side.

"Sis! You alright?" He said worried for her well-being.

Kira stood up and rubbed the dirt off herself. "Yeah Ken, I'm alright, what was that?" She suddenly questioned.

They both looked toward the center of the backyard to see a big blue box! Naturally their human curiosity instantly wanted them to investigate, Ken fell victim to this curiosity easily. He started walking toward it.

"Ken! What you doing! It could be dangerous!" Kira yelled at him, worried about this mysterious box.

"I'm sure we'll be fine! I'm a super saiyan remember? Not many things can beat me!" Ken reassured her.

"Your not invincible and you can barely control it!" Kira replied.

Ken waved her off. "Look Kira, I'm pretty sure a big blue box can't do anything harmful."

Ken walked up to it, he tried to read the words, but they were not the pony language he learned, through they looked...awfully familiar. He saw a door handle, and grabbed onto it, he attempted to open it only to find it won't do so.

"Huh?" He said, he pulled harder, but still no deal.

"Um, Ken?" Kira said, walking cautiously closer.

"UGH! OPEN! OPEN! OPEN!" He yelled as she kept trying, with all his might to open the door, even with Ki enhanced strength. Finally having enough, he stepped a few feet back and prepared a Ki blast.

"KEN! DON'T!" Kira screamed at him.

"Why? I wanna see what's inside!" He complained.

"You don't have to blast it! Look it's opening now!"

Sure enough, the door began to open.


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

"It's opening up!" Kira said out loud, the twins looked toward the blue box to see a brown pony, and that gray pony with yellow hair. They knew her, she was at their party eating the muffins! But they never caught her name.

The brown stallion had also a darker brown mane, and a one of those sand timely things as his cutie mark, the other pony had a yellow mane, and bubbles as a cutie mark. They seem to be blinded by the sunlight, but soon they look at the twins. The brown stallion seem to pull out some sort of...uhh shiny metal pencil glowy thing? That seemed to beep a few times before he looked at it and said.

"Hmm, that's interesting..." The twins tilted their heads in confusion, what did he mean? Did that glowy pencil do something?

Ken, filled with curiosity of these new ponies, asked them a simple question. "Who are you?" He said.

The stallion coughed and said "I'm the Doctor and this is Derpy Hooves! She's my assistant!" The Doctor replied to Ken's question with enthusiasm.

'Doctor of what? Like a pony doctor?' Ken thought telepathically to his sis.

_'I don't know, maybe?'_ She thought back to him.

Ken smiled innocently and replied happily. "Well I'm Ken! And this is my sis, Kira!" he said, pointing to his sister who waved happily.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Her tail wiggled around in her excitement of meeting new ponies.

The Doctor smiled "It's nice to meet you as well! And it's also very interesting, you must be twins!" He then began circling around to inspect them.

'He's _weird.'_ both Ken and Kira thought.

"Everything nearly alike... you two look so-" He was cut off by Derpy pushing him out of the way.

"ADORABLE!" The gray pony screamed out in excitement, grabbing onto Ken and looking all over him. Ken didn't mind, they were a lot of grown up girl ponies that did this to him. "Wow, such poofy hair! Just like Raze!"

'Raze?' Ken thought, maybe that was another pony with hair like him probably.

Kira's tail curled up in suspicion, who was this Raze pony? She hadn't seen any ponies with hair like them, not one close at all, unless...Nah, humans can't get here! Can they? Eager to know, she turned toward the Doctor pony and asked...

"Who's Raze?"

"Oh, he looks just like you and-"

*Errrk*

The sound of a door opening from the blue box interrupting The Doctor in mid sentence. Out stepped out man, seeming to be around his twenties perhaps, had large toned muscles, hair similar to the twins and a red Gi on him. However, the twins thought much differently, because the moment they saw his figure one word came into their minds.

Humans

While Derpy greeted the human, the two saiyan twins delved into their telepathic communication.

_'Ken! It's a human!_ Kira mentally yelled.

'I know! He won't take us away from here! We belong in Equestria with mommy, not Earth in a lab!'

_'But Ken, what if he's got one of those dart gun things?'_

'We're too fast for those now! Look he's here, I won't let him take us!' Ken replied.

"My name's Raze!" The human put his hand in front toward them, which Ken thought as a attempt to grab them.

Ken jumped with quick speed and punched Raze across the dirt.

"Whoa, what hit m-" *SMASH!*

Ken kicked him on his side when the human had gotten back up, he wasn't going to let him have a chance! The human flew back ten feet before crashing into the ground for the second time, but he quickly got back up with a serious expression on his face.

"No way that's happening again!" The human exclaimed, Ken charged at him using his Ki to enhance his speed, he threw a punch with his right fist, but the human blocked it! Ken's eyes widened in surprise but it was quickly pushed down as he tried to attack again, but the human grabbed him and pulled him in. Ken began to panic with a bit of fear in his eyes, the human than spun around around and threw him toward the dirt.

Ken quickly landed on his hands and back-flipped a few times before standing rightly again. He charged at the human angrily and began to throw fists and kicks, trying to hit him to prevent his or his sister's capture by this evil human! But the human always seemed to block his attack, every single time! Why! How did he know his moves!? The human suddenly charged a Ki blast! Ken was surprised and unable to react quickly enough as the blast collided with him sending him flying across the ground once again!

However Ken caught himself in mid air, he was angry, why was this human so strong! How was he beating him? He charged at the human. But the human flew to the sky, Ken followed suite as a white Ki aura burst into existence and propelled him into the air.

The human looked down at him and yelled, "You want a fight! You got one!"

Ken continued to follow him and replied "I can't let you win! You won't take me or sis back to Earth!" Ken then cupped his hands together "Ka...Me..." He then brought his hand to his right side. "Ha...Me!" A ball of blue energy appeared within them and compressed to stay within his palms.

The Human then copied him! He also cupped his hands together, and followed Ken's same movements as he prepared the same attack! "Ka...Me...Ha...Me!"

They both yelled at the same time, unleashing their own attacks against the other.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Two blue beams filled the air as both attacks flashed towards each other, they attacks smashed together causing a struggle to occur. Ken however, was even more angry! He couldn't think anymore, the Human was beating his Kamehameha with the same move! He couldn't protect himself, which means he can't protect his sister! The human would bring them back to Earth and put them in the evil labs again, and his sister would...No, no it won't happen! He CAN'T MAKE THAT HAPPEN!

Ken's eyes shifted, his onyx colored eyes turned into a tealish hue, his muscles budged outward and his Ki levels increased dramatically. Ken's black hair flowed upward defying the laws of physics even further and turned into a golden color. Finally Ken yelled his scream of power and a golden fiery aura flowed around him, completing his transformation, and losing himself to his saiyan instincts.

Ken's Kamehameha wave increased two-fold and devoured Raze's own attack, it speed towards him ever closer, meter by meter. Until the so called 'human' realized he was gonna lose this one skirmish.

Raze knew he had to get out of the way, he stopped his own attack and quickly moved to the left, causing Ken's Kamehameha wave to shoot past him. Raze looked toward the Ken, his eyes widening for a brief instant before saying... "Wow, he's a Super Saiyan!"

The super saiyan hybrid flew upwards, his battle instincts controlling him as it lust for the fight. Ken glared at the human menacing.

The human, however, smiled and said "If that's how you want to play it, then by all means let's!"

The human's eyes changed color, his hair flew upward and changed from black to gold. He roared loudly as he completed his transformation, a golden aura flaring out from him. "HAAAAAAAA!"

He looked to Ken and said. "Well I guess this should even the playing field!" With that sentence he disappeared with shocking speed.

Ken's instincts instantly responded and he also disappeared. Soon, clashes in the sky could be heard as the two battle at high speeds, making golden marks in the sky and sound breaking parries and blocks.

* * *

Kira was shocked, the human wasn't a human at all! No human can transform into a super saiyan! They had made a terrible mistake and forgot all of Daddy's teachings and just instantly attacked him! Now Ken was going to get really hurt and Kira couldn't help because she was not strong enough to fight at that pace!

Kira looked at the fight, astounded and scared at the person called Raze. She heard Derpy ask her a question if this usual happens. But Kira was so dumb founded that she only replied with...

"He can go super saiyan?"

"Well of course he can! What did you think he was?" Derpy asked her, tilting her head in question.

Kira looked down, just as she thought, both her and Ken had thought he was human and guessed the worst before looking and gathering info like their father had told them to always do before rushing in. She kicked at the ground with the tip of her white boot, her tail limp as she replied sadly.

"Me and Ken thought he was a human...We didn't know he was like us."

"So the best course of action was to punch him in the face?!" Derpy asked, she could hardly believe how they could come to that conclusion so quickly.

"We...well, we thought he was gonna take us back away from Equestria and put us in a lab again..." Kira said softly, she look onto the battle to see Ken losing, through putting up a great fight, he was gonna lose and get hurt.

"What would make you come to that conclusion? He has spiky hair!" Derpy exclaimed to Kira.

"Humans can have spiky hair too you know..." She replied with a hallow excuse.

"I'm pretty sure his hair is way to spiky for a human!" Derpy yelled at her.

"Mommy is gonna be so angry, she's gonna kill us with the frying pan for not thinking like we are suppose to..." Kira whispered to herself as she looked onto the fight above the sky.

* * *

Ken got another punch landed to him, he flew back a few feet before time slowed down around him, and he was drawn into his inner mind scape.

**"Ken, I am very ashamed of you!"**

Ken found himself in a replica of Goku's house, with his father, Chris Dell, looking down at him with anger in his face.

"Wha...what did I do?" Ken asked confused of what did he do wrong.

**"You didn't think clearly, that's what, your not fighting a human! Can't you tell that humans of your world don't know how to use Ki? And definitely can't transform into super saiyans!"** Chris scolded Ken, his arms crossed his he looked down at his son.

"I...I..."

**"No excuse! Don't you also remember some of my friends, the Z-fighters are human? Not every human is bad Ken! Your half human yourself remember? Now you've lost control of your actions because of your anger!"**

"I'm sorry daddy! I'll apologize right away and stop!" Ken cried to his father.

**"I'm going to have to take over to calm you down...Look, next time listen to your mind more than your emotions. And Ken, you better hope he forgives you easily, because he could teach you a thing or two that I can't."**

Ken nodded as he wiped his mental tears.

* * *

"It's time to stop playing around!" Raze said as he powered up his Super Saiyan transformation.

Ken flew forward despite the major discrepancy in power, calmness, and training. His rage over powered his other emotions and his thoughts were composed of battle instincts natural to his saiyan side. But suddenly he stopped, his Ki fluctuated between two different energies. Raze was confused at this sudden abrupt stop of the fight. 'What's he doing?'

Chris took over, and immediately started powering down. Making sure he didn't do it too fast, and also channeling his own Ki to heal Ken's wounds he got doing the battle. After he was down with that, he looked up to Raze and looked over him, he learned that looking into one's eyes can teach you many things. This Raze person would be a good teacher for the twins, but his eyes show loneliness and tragedy, he seems to hide behind a mask, through takes some of it off during battle. Also, he seems to be either a full-blooded or half-blood saiyan, possibly a quarter, but maybe their were other saiyan survivors out their in the galaxy he came from.

Chris signaled Raze to follow him down toward the ground, so that he could talk to him for a moment before giving control back to his son.

Raze quickly followed and stood on the ground seconds later. Raze powered down and looked at the Ken. Who Chris was still in control of.

"Who are you?" Raze asked him.

"**I'm afraid I can't tell you that yet, even through your saiyan, probably a hybrid like my son here, I don't necessarily trust you, and neither does my kids. Now, Ken should be able to talk to you, and apologize for his rash actions. I hope you can forgive him easily."** Chris said, than he relinquished control of Ken's form and returned back into his sealed space within Ken's mind scape. Ken returned back to the world to see Raze standing before him suddenly his head trobed painfully, and he held his head from the headache, which seemed to have quickly disappeared soon after. Ken's wounds already finished healing thanks to the seal.

Ken looked at Raze and said sadly. "Hi..."

Raze replied with a smile. "Hi... I'm Raze"

"I'm Ken... I'm sorry for attacking you." Ken said, kicking the dirt softly with his left foot. He didn't know, and he acted rashly, he was ashamed and his Dad gave him a good scolding for it too.

Raze only shrugged "It happens."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Raze

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 3: Meeting Raze

Raze shrugged "It happens."

Ken wiped his tears and smiled, he was happy that the man forgave him so easily. He looked around but didn't see his twin sister Kira.

He grabbed Raze's hand and said. "Come on, I'll show you sis!" Ken paused and sensed for his sister's Ki signature and easily found it, he then proceeded to dragged Raze toward the signature.

When the two arrived, Kira instantly grabbed Ken. "Ken are you hurt?" She concernedly asked. Kira looked over her brother for any injuries.

'Kira, I'm fine! Dad heals well.' Ken telepathically said.

_'You sure? That guy seemed a lot stronger then brother, you could've been really hurt!'_ She mentally replied.

Ken grinned innocently. 'He didn't hit that hard! I'm fine!' He reassured her. Just then, Derpy hovered over to them and checked Ken, who pouted a bit in annoyance.

"He'll be fine Kira, no need to worry at all!" Derpy exclaimed to the young hybrid girl before joining back with Raze and the Doctor.

Kira decided to accept Derpy's word and stopped checking her twin brother. She then walked over to Ken's side, looked at Raze and said "I'm sorry for my brothers behavior" her tail wiggling anxiously as an awkward silence insured.

Raze arched an eyebrow "Um, how about we start over?" He asked them, putting out his right hand.

"I'm Raze." He said, before waiting for their response.

Ken eagerly shook his hand, forgetting all that previously happened.

"I'm Ken!" He exclaimed loudly to him. Ken then pulled his sister toward him, "And this is Kira!"

The young hybrid girl shook his hand. "Hello Raze!" She said happily, her tail wagging in joy, glad that Raze was no longer fighting her brother.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Raze said to the twins.

"So, where did yo-" Kira stopped as she heard her mom, Lyra, yell loud and clear. "Ken, Kira I'm home! And I brought dinner!" At the mention of food, the two twins forgot that Raze, The Doctor, and Derpy even existed and ran inside their home, blasting right through the door, make it slam open but thankfully not break, and proceeded towards the dining room.

* * *

"Yay dinner!" The twins yelled in unison. They sat at the table as Lyra brought the delicious complete set of food onto it. They almost grabbed it only to have their hands slabbed away.

"No, wait for Bon Bon!" Lyra said to them.

The twins faces pouted, they didn't like waiting with food right in front of them. Kira's tail wiggled in annoyance, and Ken groaned in wait. After a minute or two, Bon Bon finally arrived, finally! The twins looked at Lyra beggingly. Quickly both Lyra and Bon Bon got their meals before the two saiyan human hybrids tore the food apart.

As the twins tore through their dinner, Lyra and Bon Bon watched while eating their own food at a much slower pace.

"You know, I'll never get used to that." Bon Bon said.

Lyra nodded in agreement and said. "I know, it's still shocking to me as well." Before taking a bite out of her dinner.

"This ismh great foomd momma!" Ken talked with his mouth full.

"Ken, don't talk with your mouth full, you should know better already." Lyra told him.

Ken swallowed his food and apologized. "Sorry, I forgot." Then he proceeded to eat his food again.

Bon Bon looked toward Lyra saying "You know, your getting pretty good at this mother stuff."

"I know, it feels natural to me." Lyra responded.

"At least their is no more crazy things going on." Bon Bon said.

But Lyra felt uneasiness on what her house mate said. 'Oh no, when ever I feel this something is gonna happen.'

And something did, the backdoor had a knocking sound to it, Lyra looked the twins and saw their eyes widened as they had just remembered something. Probably the CMC in the backyard and they forgot.

Lyra looked at her adopted twins disapprovingly. "Did you invite somepony over and leave them in the backyard?" the twins didn't say anything for at the moment their mouths were full of delicious heavenly good food and Lyra just told them to not talk with their mouths full.

Lyra walked toward backdoor, a smile spread across her face. She turned the doorknob with her telekinesis and pulled the door open. "Hello come o-" She stopped abruptly in mid sentence when she looked up at a very tall person, who almost looked like if Ken had grown up to an adult.

'He looks like a human...' She thought, it certainly did look like a human, oh no, have they learned to travel to Equestria in order to capture Ken and Kira? Well she won't have non of that! They are her kids, not theirs!

Lyra spoke in a aggressive tone toward the 'human'. "I don't know who you are, but if you came for Kira and Ken, you can walk back to whatever place you came from you bastard." She finished ominously, she prepared a knock-back spell to maximum charge pointing it toward him, her horn glowing a tealish hue in magical power.

Before she could blast the 'human' back, Clockwork suddenly stepped between her and the 'human'. "I think you might be making a mistake Lyra!" Lyra looked at him and tilted her head to the side, why was he here?

"Clockwork? What are you doing so far from your house?" Lyra asked him.

"I think you have me confused-" but he was interrupted as Ditzy pushed the human and Clockwork out of the way.

"Lyra! It's nice to see other world you!" Ditzy yelled, Lyra then smiled at the mail mare and replied.

"It's nice to see you too Ditzy, but what do you mean by other world me?" She asked her, in which Ditzy opened her mouth to reply only for Clockwork to shove his hoof in her mouth and pull her to his side. Strange when did they get together?

"What she means is... is... She had a dream where she went to another world and then she saw you again thinking about that dream, she said this based on her subconscious thoughts" Clockwork explained excursively to her quickly as Ditzy tried to rip his hoof out of her mouth.

'Strange...But, that human is still here, and he doesn't seem to want to leave! Better give him some 'encouragement'.' Lyra thought, and she looked back at the human with anger.

"Now go away Human! You won't be taking Ken and Kira back!" Lyra exclaimed, her horn charging up her knock-back spell that could knock even Ken and Kira back a couple feet to the ground.

"But I'm not a human!" the 'human' quickly said, but Lyra was not easily convinced.

She looked him over again, he looked human in every sense, still, he could be telling the truth...or lying! Her horn still charged, she said to him two words.

"Prove it."

"So you want me to prove that I'm not human?" He questioned her so he could clarify what she meant.

"Well?" She said. "Get on with it! Or you can leave! The HARD way!" She yelled, pointed her magically charged horn at him.

"Well okay..." The 'human' seemed to look down at the ground before suddenly a white blade-like aura appeared around him. Then, the human's white aura flared out and changed into a golden fire, his eyes shifted into a teal color and his hair changed into a golden strand, which also stood more upright and spiky than before. His muscles budged out and gave him a more toned body, his transformation complete, he looked down at her.

"Proof enough?"He asked her. His powerful aura causing some cracks on the back porch floor.

Lyra only nodded dumbfoundly. "Wow, another Saiyan?" She asked him as she looked at him up and down.

"Well... Yes to be exact" He said, glad she finally saw reason. He then sighed and his transformation dropped, returning him to his normal state. "So... Can I come in? He asked.

Lyra nodded again and said "I guess you can come in."

He signaled for Clockwork and Ditzy to follow him in. As they entered, Lyra closed the door behind them. Lyra looked at him and said "There's a couch in the living room, feel free to use it while I get Bon Bon"

Lyra then went toward the Dining room, and looked toward her twins.

"You have some explaining to do afterward, I was wondering why I saw golden movements in the sky." Lyra said to them, the twins looked down, ashamed at themselves.

"Now, go upstairs to your room and clean it up. I need to speak with this person, do you know his name?" Lyra questioned.

"Um, his name is Raze." Kira answered her mother.

Lyra nodded and looked toward Bon Bon. "Yeah, I know your upset that something like this is happening again, but please?"

Bon Bon sighed loudly. "Fine..."

They went toward the living room, Lyra sat down in a chair opposite from the couch and Bon Bon in another chair across from Lyra. Lyra looked at the three across from her and said "I want to know why you're here Raze." giving the group across her a serious glance.

Clockwork smiled and said "I like a mare who get's straight to the point! Well the honest truth is we got here from another Ponyville in a different universe very similar to this one!" He said.

Naturally, Lyra and Bon Bon didn't believe him.

'Really...' They both thought.

"A different universe? How in the world do you expect me to believe you, if your going to lie to me already!?" Lyra asked them, she was annoyed that they instantly said something so bizarre. But Clockwork just gave her grin.

"I can show you the proof back at the TARDIS in your backyard." He said to them as they looked mystified.

"What's a TARDIS?" Lyra asked him.

"It's the most wonderful machine in existence! It allows you to travel through time and apparently dimensions now..." Clockwork finished as Bon Bon opened her mouth.

"I knew it! Ever since you brought those kids in! The weirdest things seem to happen to us! Giant apes, pony-eating dragons, gods of chaos, and now a group of dimensional travelers!? How much worse could this get!?" Bon Bon finished in exasperation, annoyed and just plain not having a good time that something once again happened, and at their own house! She mean, the twins themselves were not that bad, but all those events going about ever since they appeared, it's crazy!

"We could be attacked by anything that happened to follow us during the dimensional time disruption and have to fight for our very lives before the world could end." Clockwork finished while chuckling "But I'll be there to stop them, because muscle isn't always best way to stop something." What's up with this version of Clockwork? Their Equestria must be weird, then again, they had their own times of weirdness.

"You sound way to happy about that..." Lyra trailed off as this version of Clockwork looked at her weirdly.

"Why wouldn't you be happy about something so deadly?" Clockwork asked her.

"Uh... What about you Ditzy? How did you end up with this nut?" Lyra asked her.

Ditzy smiled and said "My names Derpy and he's The Doctor! He's no nut! He's brilliant!" She began thinking of all her times with him, and she was soon lost in her fantasies.

"Derpy? Derpy? That's your name? And your just the Doctor? Doctor Who?" Lyra asked him to confirm. This is all so weird.

"It's been so long since my real name has been said that I have grown to like the name Doctor" The Doctor said to Lyra.

"Now you, Raze? How did you get here into our universe?" Lyra asked Raze, her eyebrow raised in question.

"Well this a short story actually..." Raze paused for second then continued "I'm a Saiyan prince from the planet Absalon. I got transported here somehow by something... Actually it was never explained to me whether someone transported me from my world or summoned me here accidentally... I don't even have a clue..." Raze finished as Lyra and Bon Bon looked at him with a bit of concern.

"You just happened to be transported to Equestria? Just like that? Nopony has contacted you at all? No confirmations or anything?" Lyra asked him to which Raze shrugged. 'Must be terrible not seeing any of his friends and family anymore.'

"No, I just don't have a clue..." Raze finished with a clueless look in her direction.

Lyra looked at Bon Bon and leaned her head towards the kitchen. Lyra trotted off into the kitchen and Bon Bon looked at the three on the couch "Sorry, but we need to talk about something in private real quick." The two ponies then disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Raze and the Time Duo to sit there wondering what they're talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in the room of our heroes, Ken and Kira. The two twin hybrids finished picking up all the mess and put their dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Now, after putting their twin bunker back together, they were sitting on the orange colored carpet.

"What you think their talking about nii-san?" Kira said, using the Japanese variant for brother.

"Um, I don't know...Maybe they're talking about how Raze got here?" Ken said questioningly.

"Maybe...How did Raze get here anyway?" Kira asked, her tail curling up into a question mark.

"Uhh...Let's find out then!" Ken exclaimed, standing upright.

"But, won't we get in trouble?" She said.

"Nah! We'll be really quiet, and stay near the stairs to hear them!" He said to her.

"Doesn't your plans usual not work?"

"That's different! We'll at home this time, what could go wrong?"

"We could be caught by mommy and then she will punish us with no dessert or snacks for a week." She answered.

Ken flinched slightly, why does his sister always use these things against him.

"We'll be fine, come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her with him out their room. They snuck around stuff in the all way, but Kira stepped on a rubber ducky, which made a quack noise. They froze, but heard nothing and continued their way toward the stair case, they knocked a small bouncy ball down the stairs, but stayed and listened.

But it seemed Raze had taken noticed of them, and turned in their direction saying "Well, we know you two have been listening in!" He yelled to them.

"I told you they heard us brother!" Kira exclaimed at her twin brother.

"Well we did hit several things on the way down..." Ken said as he remembered the rubby ducky and bouncy ball, and at least trying no to go fast while floating down, but at the same time keeping as quiet as possible. Which they failed miserably at.

"Actually I just sensed you... Your energy travels you know!" Raze explained as the twins finally walked into view.

**'Tch, tch, Ken I thought I told you about masking your energy.'** Chris said to him.

'Hehe, sorry Dad, I forgot.' Ken replied back to him.

_'Huh? Uh...We forgot about hiding our energies didn't we?"_ Kira thought to her brother.

'Yep! Don't worry through, we won't forget next time...I think.'

Ken took a quick glance around the room looking for his mother and Bon Bon, but seeing no sigh of them, he sensing two in the kitchen, he turned to Raze and said. "Is Mommy and Bon Bon in the kitchen?"

"Yes, yes they are." Derpy said to them.

Kira's tail wiggled in wonder as she tried to guess what they might be talking about.

_'Maybe their talking about Raze and his friends, or maybe some other stuff, I hope it isn't some bad about us...Don't really want to feel that frying pan again so soon.'_

Ken in the meantime, was staring at the object hanging beside of the Doctor, human curiosity getting the better of him he speedily grabbed it and started quickly examining it like a new toy.

"What's this thing?" He asked the Doctor, whom immediately grabbed it back.

"It's a Sonic Screwdriver! It unlocks any lock in the universe and, makes high frequency death traps for some enemies! Very useful in cut and dry situations!" The Doctor explained proudly, the twins looked at the device like they just discovered a new toy, and that they did.

"Whoa... Any lock?" Ken asked the Doctor.

"Indubitably!" The Doctor said to Ken, who seemed to smile at the reply.

'Hehe, just think of what we can do with that!'

_'Ken, we could get in trouble for taking it. That would be stealing!'_

'Nah, it's not stilling if we give it back! Plus we're only gonna use it to open that one lock on that cliff wall!' Ken telepathically said to his sister.

_'But, isn't that place locked for a reason?'_

'I'm sure Raze won't mind if he came with us! That way with two super saiyans we'll be fine!'

Inside the seal on Ken's stomach, his father, Chris, was face-palming for deal life.

Soon, Lyra and Bon Bon trotted back in the living and sat down. Lyra motioned for the twins to sit down, and they did so happily. She looked up toward the group and said.

"Alright, we have decided to help you!"

'Help him wi_th what?'_ Both the twins thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep and Seals

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 4: Sleep and Seals

"Alright, we have decided to help you!" Lyra said to them, Bon Bon nodding in agreement next to her.

"Really?" Raze asked them, In which both of them nodded.

"Of course! Why not? Do you think we would just make you go off somewhere else or something?" Lyra asked Raze. She had every attention of never doing such a thing! That would make her a bad pony.

"I'm not sure... Would you?" he asked Lyra.

"If I didn't think I could trust you, this would've ended differently." She replied flat out loud, Raze nodded in acknowledgment. "Now, any questions?" Lyra asked them 'Please don't let it be a big one...' She thought.

"Okay then, how about this! Why does Ken and Kira hate humans?" Raze asked her.

Lyra eyes widened. 'Why does it have to be that one! Ken and Kira are so sensitive about that... I can't answer that, and the twins differently don't wanna talk about it.' She looked toward her adopted children to see them looking away from Raze, trying to avoid the question.

Lyra looked at him and asked "Can we skip that question?" She finished with a hopeful glance in his direction.

The Doctor got in front of Raze saying to him, "Now is not the time to be questioning them that! They're obviously not comfortable about it, so ask something else or just let me talk if you can't think of anything." He finished.

"Alright, I gotcha... Where do we sleep?" He then asked the simple question, which he then received it's simple answer.

"Thank you for respecting our privacy, you'll sleep on this couch." Lyra then looked at Derpy and said "The chair I'm sitting in is a recliner, so you can sleep here If you want too."

"Okay! Thanks Lyra!" Derpy exclaimed causing Lyra to smile at her.

"Your welcome Derpy, Doctor you can sleep in the other recliner that Bon Bon is sitting in." Lyra said to him, pointing her hoof towards the second recliner.

"Actually I'll be sleeping in the TARDIS, so I can fix it and have tabs on it for most of my time here, and frankly, I don't want to be a bother" The Doctor said to her quickly. He clearly wanted to get his sexy blue box repaired as fast as possible, then maybe 'convince' Raze it still needs time and explore this version of Equestria.

"Well if that's your choice I can't stop you." The cyan pony replied to him. 'Okay... I like our version of Clockwork a lot better.'

"Well that's perfect! We'll get everything else settled in the morning. Soon it'll be like we never even existed!" The Doctor said as he ran out the backdoor and toward the crashed TARDIS.

Lyra looked slightly confused and turned her attention toward Derpy asking, "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much!" Derpy said, trotting over to Lyra.

'Great... At least he's not all sciencey towards the twins.'

Lyra got up off the recliner and said to them. "I'll get some blankets for you and Raze!" She then trotted off towards the stairs and went into her room, which had gone a makeover since she adopted the two human hybrids, no longer did it have notes and pictures of the human world, now it had musical instruments and songs that she can use for work to get bits.

She throttled over to the closest, which had boxes full of the old human stuff. She glanced over it before turning her attention to the pile of blankets within a drawer. Lyra picked some blankets up and made her way out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

Ken and Kira watched as their mother went up the stairs, they saw Raze turn to them with a apparent question on his mind.

"So, how's the food here? How's the apples?" He asked.

Our little munchkins eagerly replied to this question, as this was one of their favorite subjects of chat. Of course, being half saiyan, why wouldn't it be?

"The food is great! Especially when mommy cooks!" Ken happily said.

"Apples are tasty, our friend Applebloom's family owns the farm nearby. They make the best apples ever!" Kira also said, her tail wiggling about joyfully at the thought of apples.

'Yes, they have apples here!' Raze thought to himself.

Lyra came back downstairs about two minutes later with blankets in her magical grasp. She passed one to each of them and saying "There ya go! I'm think I'm going to bed as well, and that means Ken and Kira need to come to bed too!" She finished looking toward the two mentioned saiyan kids..

Ken and Kira looked at Lyra, and then at the clock, seemingly shocked that time had pass by so quickly. But not ones to disobey their mother, the two saiyan hybrids stood up and walked over to her, they turned to Raze and Derpy and waved a quick good bye. "See ya in the morning!" They said in unison, their twin voices matching up perfectly in sync.

They walked upstairs into the hallway, before entering the room Lyra came up to them.

"Goodnight Ken and Kira, love you." She gave them a kiss goodnight then the two twins entered their room.

After closing the door, Kira looked to her brother.

"Ken." She said.

"Yeah sis?" Ken replied.

"Did something seem off to you? Like their was another presence?"

"Mmh, yeah it felt like someone else was watching."

"Who do you think it was?" Kira questioned, her tail forming into a semi-question mark.

"I don't know" Ken yawned and rubbed his eyes. Kira smiled and said...

"Let's go to sleep."

"Ok." Ken replied. They both put on they PJ's and brushed their teeth before dozing off into sleep.

* * *

While Ken was having a peaceful dream in his own mind, a dream about food and toys, within the seal that lay on his stomach, his father Chris Dell, worked about.

**"Seems like someone went to sleep, that's good."** Chris said to himself, as he walked through his seal's forest.

**"Through still got a few bruises to heal, and I need to check up on...it."**

Chris walked through the forest until he meet two doors. In one was were Ken was dreaming his valley of food and toys, his childish and innocence preserved throughout the years finally able to show itself when they came to Equestria. However, in the other door, lay the bitterness, loneliness, and hatred, the result of his physical and mental abuse on the cursed version of 'Ken's Earth'.

And when stuff like that happens, it's either bottle it up, or go mad. And when someone bottles up something for so long, sometimes a shift personality happens. Chris knows, from the moment he saw Raze's eyes, that Raze himself has one of these.

Through at least his seems to be far less dangerous than Ken's.

Chris reached to open the door to enter the massive hall way that lay within, however he sensed something that was not right. He sensed two presences, two presences that should not be here at all. Not here in Ken's mind, nor the seal. But Raze couldn't, or shouldn't be here in the first place, he shouldn't have that power as it's similar to his own. And if he knew he could do that, Chris would've taught Kira how to do it so it'll be easier to talk to his daughter, and see her of course.

Chris powered up his white aura and flew right out of the forest and toward his custom-made capsule house. Ki sensing becoming easier and clearer as he drew closer, yep it was definitely Raze alright.

**'Hmm, the other presence disappeared. Something isn't right.'** He thought.

Once Chris reached the Capsule house area, he spotted Raze in the sky and asked, more like demanded, a question with an answer.

"**What are you doing here?"**

"I decided to explore and stuff..." Raze said,.

**'Oh yes, by all means use the most generic and likely lie in the multiverse.'** Chris thought, his arms crossed as he wasn't buying it.

"You can't travel between dreams with your powers, and the only being that has moved from one mind to another was myself, and that was a special case." Chris said, then he continued "Which also means that you either have an item, which you don't look like you have, or another person or creature aided you into doing this. So, where is this said being?" He said scientifically.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything till I hear your name!" Raze said.

He mentally sighed **'Yep, quick change from calm and content to angry and demanding, flash of super saiyan eye color, which most likely means he had a rough childhood. Kinda like Vegeta in that regard, must have something to do with family.'**

Chris gave Raze an extremely serious glare and Raze returned it with intensity. He then said out loud"**Wow, you went all serious just like Ken use to do! Someone must have had a rough childhood."**

**'Return glance with intensity, check.'**

"Well? Come on! Tell me your name and I'll tell you what you want to know!" Raze said to him.

**'Continuation of previous demand with hint of annoyance, a very Vegeta like reply. What is this guy, his descendant or something? Or is my previous assumption of an bad past correct? Or perhaps both?'**

"**Alright, shesh! My name is Chris Dell, Z-fighter, father of munchkins Ken and Kira! And my saiyan name is Karmel if you want extra detail."** Chris said to the annoyed saiyan.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be honest..." Raze said as he had extended his aura to feel for dishonesty, but he couldn't feel it as Chris had his aura suppressed.

**'Seriously?'**

"**Of course you didn't, no person can trust someone having only met them once. But I'll spare you the trouble in return for your own honesty. So how are you able to be here right now?"** Chris questioned Raze.

"Discord come on out!" Raze said as Discord popped into existence beside Chris.

**'WHAT!'**

Chris instantly fazed out and reappeared 4 feet away from Draconoquis. In fighting stance, but then calmed down as he remembered something.

**'No, calm yourself Chris, they're from an parallel world, this Discord might be different. Neither the less, I'll have to be cautious.'**

"Oh nothing, just exploring other people's minds besides Raze's for once." Discord said, answering a question that Raze answered horribly only a couple minutes ago.

"**You should leave Discord, I suspected it was a different version of you. But if Ken sees you then your as good as dead!" **Chris said to the Draconoquis whom ignored him.

"Actually I'm a fan of your work Chris! Nice job saving Gohan from that portal!" Discord exclaimed as he clapped to Chris.

Chris's eyes widened "**How did you know about that?"** He questioned the chaotic spirit.

"How wouldn't I know about that? I have powers that allow me to have multiple viewing of different universes! Anything is possible when your the Spirit of Disharmony and Lord of Chaos!" Discord said loudly and proudly to a somewhat stunned Chris, but it wasn't the ability that he was surprised, it was the personality difference.

"**Is he always like this?"** Chris asked Raze, he wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, pretty much..." Raze trailed off.

**'Well, at least he's not going about talking about extinction games and ruling Equestria with an iron claw.'**

Discord smiled at Chris and pulled out a piece of paper and pen "Can I have your autograph Chris?!"

Chris had zoned out. **'Okay, there from another world like this one, and this Discord isn't nearly as evil as this world's Discord. Traveling dimensions must really be a pain.'** He thought to himself before finally shaking his head.

"**No you can't have my autograph!"** Chris said to Discord who then frowned.

"But!" Discord said before Chris gave him a serious glance.

"**No buts! I swear you act like a kid..."** He whispered the last part. **'And I thought my munchkins were the kids.'** Chris thought. He then turned to Raze and said.

"How about we continue this conversation down to ground and leave Discord to his own devices." Chris then turned to Discord "Don't destroy my forest or enter Ken's mind!" he said to him threateningly.

**'I swear to the Kai's if he enters Ken's current dream or the other door I'm going to give him a beating that our Discord would've begged to it to stop!'**

"Got it boss!" Discord said as he gave Chris a salute.

Chris then landed beside his capsule house, with Raze landing right beside him.

"**Raze what exactly is your goal while your stuck here in this universe?"** Chris questioned our hero.

"To do whatever I can to make the wait go by faster I suppose. Or I could play along and have an adventure! Depends on whether I should hang out with the twins or not through..." Raze trailed off as he thought about it.

**'Hm, Raze seems to hold a lot of power, I believe from what I sensed earlier today, just a little below Super Vegeta. So he's got to have experience to back it up, he could really help the munchkins control their power and learn more advanced forms of martial arts from a teacher autacally being there, then just within a seal. Not only that, but the more Ken, Kira, and Raze converse and hang out, the more likely Raze would be able to deal with any alter ego and any future decisions, same with the twins.'** Chris put his mind to work as he thought of all of this. Mentally nodding to his thinking process, he looked at Raze.

"**I think you should hang out with my kids and train them!"** Chris exclaimed making Raze snap back to reality or at least it was a subconscious reality.

"You want me to train them? I don't think they're ready for gravity training! Ken can hardly control his Super Saiyan state as it is! Not to mention I have no idea about Kira!" Raze exclaimed, seemingly attempting to come up with excuses to not train the two twins.

"**That's where you come in! You power from what I can sense, is around the level of Super Vegeta! Maybe a bit less, but you're closing in on becoming the Full Power Super Saiyan! I know that you have to know about advanced moves for you to have gotten this strong and my kids could use the extra knowledge! Will you help?"** Chris explained expertly, making Raze grow on the idea of training the two twins.

"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt... Ken does need the practice and Kira appears to be quite energetic!" Raze said as the idea began to grow on him.

**'Hook, line, and sinker.'**

"**See? That's the spirit! And speaking of spirits... What's he doing?"** Chris asked, the two saiyans then glanced toward the Spirit of Chaos's direction.

Discord had a camera being setup and he was saying things like "I'm getting a picture with two Saiyans, and one is a Z-Fighter! This goes in my cherished memories folder!"

"I think he want's a picture to commemorate the moment..." Raze said to Chris.

"**Well I guess I'll play along, It's a bit creepy though. Is he obsessed with our universe this badly?"** Chris questioned the saiyan beside him.

Raze shrugged "Yeah... He says it gave him the best entertainment in his many years of imprisonment. He even says he was able to somewhat influence the villains to do stupid things!" Raze told Chris.

"**How did he influence them?"**

"He made Frieza want to attack Goku after he got cut in half, then he sort of influenced Cell's insanity to the point of near breakdown because of Gohan's over powered self."Raze said. Chris laughed out loud as he remembered certain events.

**'Ah, I remember King Kai telling me what happened to Freiza, so that's why he did that!'**

"**That's actually kind of funny! Which universes did he do that in? Because that sounds nearly the same as my universe when all that went down."** He said.

"He never specified whether or not he watched and influenced multiple universes at a time. I assume that he did his level best to mess with the villains before they all got killed." Raze said to Chris whom then smiled.

"**I like this Discord more than this universe's Discord."** Chris said to Raze.

"What's your universe's Discord like Chris?" Raze asked Chris.

"**He's a murderer with no other goal than to make this world a miserable hell"** Chris said seriously, his aura giving out an angry tone.

"WHAT!? I'm a murderer here!? I would never murder anypony or anyone! That's not chaotic that's just plain out horrible! I only want to have fun and make a chaotic landscape full of pink! That's all! Ponies always think it means I want to be evil or something, I love laughing! How's that evil?" Discord went on and on about how killing was wrong and how he should have a talk with his other self.

**'Yep, definitely prefer this Discord. Through he is very annoying.'**

"**Discord, When are we getting that picture?"** Chris said making Discord snapped to attention.

"Right now Sir!" Discord set the camera up in front of them and got between the two Saiyans.

"Everyone say Chocolate Milk!" Discord said as he gave his best smile.

Chris and Raze both smiled and the snap was heard. Discord went over and got the picture and began to fan it rapidly.

"**Alright, can you both leave now? I gotta heal some left over bruises from Ken and yours battle."** Chris said.

"Wait, what you mean heal?" Raze curiously asked.

"**Have you not noticed? We're not in Ken's mind, we are in a seal implanted onto his body."**

"A Seal? How did you get in the seal in the first place?" Raze questioned.

"**Hey Discord, you remember how I was sucked into that portal after saving Gohan?"**

Discord looked toward Chris with a grin upon his face as he continued to fan out the picture. "Course I do! You were sucked into an alternate dimension I assume? A non-magical one at that since I couldn't pin-point you."

**'Well, at least this Discord is not an idiot.'**

"**Correct! Well, when I arrived in that dimension I was fading because It was very strict on Ki. So I searched for the closest and most similar signature to myself, which was Ken, he was about...five years old? And he was fully human then."** Chris explained.

"He was fully human!? Then how is he half saiyan now?" Raze said in shock.

"**When I found him, he agreed for me to be sealed within him. Now, I learned how to seal myself from one of my teachers, King Kai. When I sealed myself within him, the complicated seal network engraved itself on Ken's human body. His body made a drastic change and he became a half saiyan hybrid, he used to have red hair you know."**

**'I'm sure glad I asked about other techniques besides the ones he was teaching at that moment.'**

"Then why does Ken and Kira both hate humans? And how did Kira turn half saiyan since she is his twin?" Raze asked, only to get a shake of declination.

"**I'm sorry, you have to ask Ken or Kira for permission to learn about those. It's their life after all. Now you should leave, I still have work to do."**

Discord nodded and prepared his magic. Raze looked around and said "Chris? One last question!"

"**Shoot!"** Chris said.

"Why do you make your Dream-scape have only one capsule house and woods all around it?" Raze asked him.

"**Well, It reminds me of my old home! See ya later Raze and Discord! And next time, just ask Ken to meet me!"** Chris waved as they disappeared.

**"Oh Kami, please ask Ken next time! I hope they won't ever go into Ken's mind area!"** Chris said to himself, he suddenly shivered like something was gonna happen.

**"Must be getting cold in here, probably was a cold breeze from the window in Ken's room."**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Another School Day

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 5: Just Another School Day

This morning went like any other morning for the two kid heroes. Lyra woke up and then awakened the twins for school. The children got up and dressed, cleaned themselves, put their supplies into their backpacks, and headed downstairs. Ken and Kira ate a quick breakfast of frost-tarts (They seriously have an addiction to the things) and wished the now awakened Raze and Derpy goodbye, Derpy and Lyra handed them their packed lunches and they left off for school.

Our hybrid twin heroes arrived at the school in good timing, setting their backpacks onto the wall hooks alongside everypony's own saddle bags. They got their homework from yesterday and turned it in, as well as getting the school books and seating on their desk waiting for class to begin.

With their friends, the Cutie Mark Crusaders Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell so close. They decided to have a chat about today's events.

"So, are we doing more crusading today?" Ken asked.

Applebloom replied in a little sad tone. "Sorry Ken, I have to help my sis at the farm so I can't crusade today, sorry."

Ken waved it off. "Don't worry about it, it happens!" The saiyan hybrid looked toward the others. "What about you two?"

Sweetie Bell shook her head. "Sorry, I have to stay with my sister Rarity today." They turned to look at Scootaloo who was... staring at Ken for some reason.

The human saiyan titled his head in a cute manner, confused at the staring. "Um... Scootaloo?" He waved his hand in front of her, still the staring continued. "Scoots? You ok?" He snapped his fingers.

"Uh, who, what?" The Pegasus finally said.

"You were staring at me, it kinda looked weird." Ken said to her.

"Oh, sorry about that, guess I got lost thinking about Rainbow Dash! Ha ha!" She laughed nervously and sarcastically. The twins and CMC took her word for it, causing her to sigh mentally in relief.

"Um- Okay!" Ken said. The bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Cheerilee entered the classroom.

"Today class, we're going to start off with history." She said, the class groaned and mourned at the said subject.

* * *

A hour later of pain and tor- I mean, wonderful and interesting history lessons, the class finally shifted toward another subject.

STORY TIME! *SQUEE*

Everyone's favorite subject, today Ms. Cheerilee was reading Daring Doo and the Last Lunaraude. And even through the being inside Ken muttered something about an Indiana Jones ponified, Ken was enjoying the literature piece quite well.

All the little fillies, colts, boy, and girl, sat around the teacher on the floor. Ken and Kira were at the back of the group, being generally bigger than the young ponies, and that Kira's saiyan tail tended to swish back and forth time to time.

"Daring Doo glided over to the chariot, engaging in hoof to hoof combat with the Griffon ruffian. She gained the upper hoof by bucking a nearby rope which untied the luggage and collapsed over the ruffian. And that is all for today." Ms. Cheerilee said, closing the book and receiving a 'Aw' from her children audience.

She smiled and looked over toward the clock. "3... 2... 1..." *RING* The school bell rang, indicating Lunch time had begun.

"Yay!" The children cheered, they all went to gather their lunches and head outside into the nice sunlight.

Back to our hero and heroine, Ken and Kira were heading out the door with their lunches in hand, unfortunately they came across the local school bullies.

"Well look who's here, it's the two monkeys of Ponyville." The purplish pink filly, Diamond Tiara, insulted, swishing her hair in a show off matter.

"Yeah, the two monkeys!" Her subordinate, Silver spoon added.

Ken frowned "We're not monkeys!" He angrily replied.

"Whatever, go eat your bananas. Let's go, I don't wanna get poo flung at me." She insulted further before turning her back on the twins and walking away.

Ken growled at her retreating form, Kira frowning at the insults that were directed at both her brother and herself.

"I can't wait to get back at her." Ken whispered, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"But, if we do that, then wouldn't we be the bullies?" Kira said, knowing the answer.

Ken sighed. "Why do you have to be right all the time?" He said, calmed down from the recent insults.

"Well, I'm not right all the time." She replied, then turned around and saw their friends the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Hey ken, our friends are over there!" The saiyan girl finished, pointing toward the said group's location.

The two hybrid children then made there way toward the group of fillies, who were sitting at a table with their own lunches out and already being eaten. With lunch bags in hand, the twins sat on the table and soon begun eating their own lunches.

As they were eating, a familiar figure to the twins appeared. It was Raze, who had just entered the school grounds and had some other ponies staring at his grown figure. He made his way toward our two heroes and greeted them happily.

"Ah, there you two are!" Raze exclaimed toward the two twins.

"Raze!" The two twins exclaimed, surprised to find the fully grown saiyan in their own school.

"Hey you two, I was wondering if you would show me around a bit." Raze said happily.

"We'd love too! But, we kinda have school right now." Kira replied to Raze, he really wanted too, but mommy would be angry at him if they ditched school. That, and daddy would be too.

"Oh that's fine, I can wait." He sat down on the wooden bench table beside Ken, he then looked toward the CMC and questioned twins about them. "Who's your friends?"

Naturally, the three fillies spoke up.

"Oh, we can answer that! I'm Scootaloo!" The young Pegasus yelled in excitement.

"I'm Sweetie Bell." Sweetie Bell said calmly, her voice brim with intelligence.

"And I'm Applebloom!" The country filly, Applebloom, exclaimed in a western accent.

It was at this moment, the twins had a flash back of what happened the last time they did an introduction, and knowing what would happen, quickly covered their ears as soon as possible! Bracing themselves for the loudest yell in existence, unless Super Saiyan 3 existed and somehow required lots of yelling, but EVERYONE knows that it DOESN'T exist. (*cough*theydontknow*cough*)

"And we're..." The three fillies began.

Kira noticed that Raze figured it out too late, and pitied him.

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They CMC screamed in unison.

In that instant, Raze to cover his ears in pain. Possibly in extreme pain, Ken and Kira knew too well of it, but even they don't know if the hearing is the same as a half saiyan hybrid, Raze possibly has even more enhanced hearing.

"Are you okay Raze?" Ken asked the older saiyan warrior.

"What?" He replied, rubbing his ears.

"Ken said, Are you okay?" Kira replied concernedly.

"What did you say?" Raze replied.

"I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?!" Ken yelled at him, not knowing that Raze's hearing came right back to him at that moment.

Raze to held his ears in pain once again. Thankfully, his hearing came back quicker due to Ken's voice not being as loud.

"Oh, I'm sorry Raze." Ken apologized, feeling guilty that he caused more pain to Raze.

"It's fine..." The Saiyan replied, rubbing his ears for the last time. Before returning to whatever he was doing before, which, he thinks was learning about the twins.

"So, um, how is life here?" Raze asked.

"It's great! We play with our friends, and get to spar a lot, and have wacky adventures!" Ken explained with happiness.

"Even though those 'wacky' adventures get us in trouble a lot." Kira commented. "And most of the time it's Ken and Scootaloo's fault." She tensed the two.

"Hey!" Both of the yelled simultaneously.

"Well, it's true! Specially you brother!" Kira said, pointing at Ken excursively.

Ken pouted a bit, but then smiled and scratched the back of his head knowingly. "Yeah, I guess it is hehe."

*Ring!*

The three fillies and the twins groaned, class... Kira turned to Raze. "Sorry Raze, we gotta head back to class now. Maybe you should go eat lunch? If you got uh... bits? Yeah bits are the money here.'

"Right, thanks for the idea of what to do Kira." Raze replied.

"Your welcome Raze!" Kira said, her tail wiggling behind her as she turned to head back into class, leaving Raze to decided what to do.

* * *

The hybrid saiyan human twins, and their friends, entered the school house and sat down. After a full minute of everyone sitting down, Ms. Cheerilee came out and, with a smile, said aloud to the group of children.

"It's time for Arts and Crafts." The children smiles and some cheered, this was one of their favorite subjects.

Cheerilee brought a wagon with materials on it, it looked like glue and macaroni, wait they had macaroni here? Do they have macaroni and cheese? Ken filed it away in his mind to ask his mom later for it.

The teacher pass out the bags and told the students to share the 'sticky on' substance. She then told them they can work with a partner, at that mention everypony immediately called out names.

Not surprised for the class, Ken and Kira's name was one of those mostly yelled out. Reason? Hands of course! No unicorn could control their magic yet, and it was not that easy to pick up a macaroni piece with your hooves as it was to squirt out some of the 'sticky on'. Ken and Kira's hands were very useful to making art pieces with small things.

Scootaloo got Ken as she called him first, a pony called Gatoress Rade got our heroine Kira as her partner.

A surge of energy then made it's way all the way to the twins and the first one who felt it was Ken, he looked at the ceiling "Something happening right now..."

Scootaloo looked at him with a confused glance. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, no reason" The little saiyan hybrid said with a grin. Before turning his attention back to his arts and crafts.

"Uh... what

are we doing again?" Ken questioned.

"Um, I think we were making... uh... a skateboard?" Scootaloo unsurely said.

Ken thought of it, then shrugged and said. "Okay then!"

Compared to the rest of the class, it didn't take long for Ken and Scootaloo, and also Kira and Gatoress Rade, to complete their projects. Hands are so useful. Ms. Cheerilee walked around the class, looking at her student's creations.

"A skateboard, well done you two." She praised both Ken and Scootaloo.

"Thanks!" They replied.

She went over to Kira's and Gatoreess's, which revealed to be a bunny. Quite well done like the skateboard before, perhaps even better.

"That looks like a really nice bunny you two." The teacher praised them as well.

"Thank you Miss Cheerilee." Gatoress said.

"Thanks Cheer-sensai!" Kira replied with the honorific suffix.

* * *

The school bell rang again, everypony and the two twin hybrids made their way and packed their bags. Ken and Kira sat on a bench awaiting Lyra's arrival to pick them up, or Bon-Bon to pick them up, whichever came first. They began chatting with each other to pass the time.

"So... What do you want to do today?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Kira replied.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" Ken grinned as he replied.

The two giggled childishly at the small humor, then they spotted Raze from the distance coming up to them. They smiled with glee as they watch the full-blooded saiyan walk up to them, greeting them with a resounding...

"Hey!" He said happily.

"Hi Raze!" Kira responded cheerfully, her small saiyan tail wagging with happiness. She looked up toward the much taller saiyan with both curiosity and joy.

"Hiya Raze." Ken said as he thought what they could do today when they got home.

"So, um... What you two doing?" Raze questioned them.

"Waiting for mommy to pick us up, what about you Raze?" Kira both responded and asked.

"Even though she's gonna be late today..." Ken commented.

"Uh, well, I decided to pick you up from School today! And we're going to do something together!"

The twins faces lightened up immediately, something to do, and with Raze! What could it be? Training? Sparring? A game? Some sort of contest? Whatever it could be, it was sure to be fun!

The two twins jumped from the bench, backpacks still latched around them. They went up to the saiyan before them joyfully as they seemed to now have a burst of energy.

"Yay! Let's go! Come on Raze let's go!" Ken said, eager to get going to whatever they were going to.

"What we doing today Raze? You can tell us!" The little saiyan female, Kira, shouted with glee.

"Well..."


	6. Chapter 6: Gravity for Children

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 6: Gravity For Children

"Well... I was thinking that maybe you both would want to train?" Raze asked them, they walked down the dirt road to Lyra's home, nearby ponies still working they're next few hours before the sun starts setting.

"Really! You wanna train us?!" the two twins exclaimed in sync, their voices in perfect coordination with each other.

"Yeah, I have the extra Gravity chamber and everything!" Raze said, patting a area in his pants where a capsule containing his capsule box was.

_'Huh?'_ Kira thought, her tail wiggled in curiosity at the mention of this... Gravity chamber. So she decided to ask the full grown saiyan.

"What's a gravity chamber?" the little saiyan questioned.

"A gravity chamber is a place where you can train at different weights, like the weighted clothing you wear!" Raze replied.

"What's gravity?" Ken asked, they were still unfamiliar with this piece of science as they went to a pony school who were like pre-industrial, and they never had any human education.

"Gravity is... It's like what pulls you down when you fall, and it helps keep you on the ground and not float into space when your not using your Ki, you get it?"

"So it helps us stay on the ground?" Ken questioned, just to make sure if he got it.

"Yeah, it's... it's like weight too, the more Gravity, the more your heavy you are."

"So gravity is just weight then?" Kira asked, looking up to him as she walked alongside her twin brother.

"Yeah except it's based on the planet you're on. The gravity on this planet is the same as Earth's gravity, so we'll probably start at three times this gravity." Raze said as they neared their destination.

"Three times this gravity? I wonder what that will be like." Ken said. 'Maybe it makes up fatter? Eww."

_'I don't think it makes us fatter silly. Raze said it was like our weighted clothes remember?'_ Kira confirmed telepathically.

'Oh yeah! That's right!' Ken thought back. The two twins stopped when the older saiyan stopped walking, they looked over to see Bon-Bon at the front door of home.

Bon Bon turned around waved at the two small children and the older saiyan. The twins ran forward and gave their mom's friend a hug.

"You picked up the twins today Raze?" Bon Bon asked Raze, said person nodded in return.

"Yep! I thought it was the least I could do considering you both let me, Derpy, and the Doctor stay here." Raze said to Bon Bon.

"Well, I'll open the house for you three and then I'll go tell Lyra that you picked them so she doesn't worry." With that, Bon Bon opened the door and then let them inside.

"I'll be back soon with Lyra, so get into any trouble alright?" Bon Bon asked them.

"I'm responsible! I'll make sure they're both alright!" Raze said, Bon Bon looked at the twins expectantly. The two twins instantly knew that the pony was expecting them of being troublemakers again. Hey, that frying pan cart moved on it's own, it was monster in disguise they knew it!

"Bye Bon Bon! We'll stay out of trouble!" Ken and Kira said in unison, their innocent childish faces making it easy to believe.

"Okay then..." with that, Bon Bon closed the door behind herself leaving the three by themselves.

'She still thinks we're gonna cause trouble, doesn't she?' Ken thought to his sister.

_'Yeah... I think she does.'_ Kira telepathically replied, her tail waving in the wind.

"Raze, do we get to see the gravity chamber soon?" Ken asked in excitement, his fist to his chest and elbows bent in a manner that would only make a child look cuter. Of course he didn't know better, he was only excited for what they were going to do today.

"Come on! In the backyard I'll be able to set it down and show you just how much both fun and difficult training in gravity will be!" Raze exclaimed as he went through the back door. Closely the two twins followed their new supposed sensai, ecstatic to learn about new techniques and a chance to train with someone new.

'What do you think he's gonna teach us?' Ken questioned.

_'I don't know, maybe Raze will show us this really really cool move! That like beats up the bad guys in one hit!'_ Kira thought to him.

'Yeah, that would be so cool ,and awesome, and uh... Cool!' Ken excitedly replied, if he still had his tail, it would be wagging back and forth rapidly for sure.

They continued to follow Raze, but when Raze opened the door, he bumped into Derpy whom had saddlebags tied around her.

"Hey Derpy!" He said in minor surprise to the Pegasus.

"Hey Raze!" She looked around to see the twins behind Raze and said "Hey Ken and Kira!"

"Hi Derpy!" The twins both said together, Ken and Kira both walked to either side of the full grown saiyan warrior, effectively putting them outside of the house with Raze.

"What are you three up to?" Derpy curiously asked.

Ken, being Ken, spoke up first "Me and sis are going to train with Raze!"

His sister cheerfully added on "Yeah!" Her little hybrid's tail wagging behind her in excitement.

"I was about to set down the gravity chamber, do wanna watch Derpy?" Raze asked.

Raze dug into his pocket and pulled out this white thingy, it was small and had a button on top, he pressed the button and with some smoke a colored box appeared with some strange letters on it. Raze rummaged through the box for something.

Derpy then replied. "I guess... Only for a minute though! The Doctor needs more butter! And I need muffin mix!" She sat down on her haunches in wait with the two twins. At the word of muffins, the twins remembered when they had muffins.

"You make muffins? I love muffins!" Ken said cheerfully. "Sis likes muffins too!" He added on.

"Really! I love muffins too! Tell you what, I'll make you batch for tomorrow's school, okay?"

"K!" The two twins replied, eager to have muffins in the near-future.

"Ah, here we go!" Raze clicked the top of the white thing's button and threw it into onto a nice sized patch of land. A loud booming sound could be heard and then a large sphere shaped building popped up.

"It's pretty big isn't it?" Raze said, looking over to our twin heroes.

The large sphere... ball... building... thingy, was huge. Well, not as huge as the house, but neither the less it was quite sizable in the backyard. It looked like their dad's house inside Ken's seal, at the thought, Ken realized he never spoken with his dad all day.

**'It's okay Ken, I know you've been busy."** His father reassured him. The small guilt fading quickly as he answered.

'Thanks dad.' Ken replied.

Derpy then smiled and said "I've got stuff to get! I'll be back later!" Derpy finished with a wave of her hoof, she set off on a adventurous quest for muffins and butter.

Ken went up to Raze's Gravity Chamber, the little child stared at the door, then turned around and looked at Raze "Can we go in?" He asked nicely to which Raze nodded.

Kira ran up to the door when Ken opened it. The small saiyan female looked inside with wonder and human curiosity

"It's really dark in here!" She exclaimed, she almost touched her light crystal to give light to the room, but Raze interrupted her.

"I think the light switch is right around- Ah-hah! Here it is." Raze said, and then a flick sound was heard.

The room was large and the tiles were light purple, the ceiling was quite tall and rounded, testimony to it's outside appearance. In the middle of the room was a machine that connected to the floor and the top of the building, on it's white panels lay countless of buttons which the two twins didn't understand with still being in elementary school.

"What is that?" Kira questioned, she made her way to the center of the room and pointed at the machine curiously, her small saiyan tail shaping into a semi-question mark as she prodded at the strange large mechanic structure.

"That is the gravity control mechanism-" Raze begin to say, but the twins instantly lost him at the last word. Thankfully the full-blooded saiyan noticed their lack of vocabulary meanings.

"It means machine, anyhow it's the object you will be using to train with for your time in here. We'll be in here for at least an hour, I think, so we know how much gravity you can train at in the beginning." Raze said, Raze then made his way to the center console. The twin's human minds stored the information rather quickly and the two children understood what Raze was saying.

"I'm not going to start the process until you two think you're ready." The saiyan told them as he began to press buttons that Ken and Kira still had no understanding of, and possibly never will if they stick to pony education. Ken and Kira didn't hear the saiyan through, so they just played a game.

And that game that Ken and Kira had began to play, was a game of good ole' Rock Paper Scissors. But for some strange reason, Ken kept losing to his sister, and they had already reached the tenth round in the battle of a century. Ken had just gotten rock, while Kira... Paper.

"Best 11 out of... Uh... 13!" Ken exclaimed, still determined to beat his sister.

Kira smiled, her tail wiggling mischievously as she continued to beat her identical twin, "Okay!"

But they never had a chance to continue their 'brutal war game', "I'm done setting it up!" Raze spoke up, the two twin hybrids heard his words loud and clear.

They both forgot about their game immediately. They gathered themselves up and stood before Raze whom had his index finger on a single button, whatever the button would do the twin didn't know. Maybe it made muffins sprout out onto the metal? Hopefully it was that, because they're hungry!

"Both of you should stretch beforehand, okay?" Raze asked them as they both nodded. Guess it wasn't the muffins, oh well, maybe next time.

Ken stretched his arms out and then began to stretch his legs. He then cracked his knuckles and then put his body level

to the floor and did some quick push-ups.

Kira began to run around the machine, she jumped into the air doing several front flips as her feet touched the ground. She then stretched her arms and legs out and continued to run.

'Show off' Ken telepathically commented on Kira's stretching.

Kira only grinned back at him during her remaining stretch.

Within a few minutes they both stopped, their blood and muscles warmed up. They stood before Raze with excitement and childish joy at what the training could hold for them.

_'I wonder what he's gonna teach us?'_ Kira commented to her brother.

Raze smiled down at them at our two heroes, he opened his mouth and said "This will not be actual learning for today. The only thing you will have to do is walk. There is a catch of course and you can probably guess it, you will walk at the maximum gravity that you can take, good luck and steel yourselves." Raze finished as he looked at them seriously.

Ken looked determined and Kira looked a little apprehensive, her tail wiggled in wait. Through in mind, they were trying to figure out what the word 'steel' was. It sounded like a familiar word, or was it called term? Silly Grammar class, it makes lots of things confusing!

Raze then pressed the button on the console once. Instantly the twins felt a small force of pressure apply to themselves like they had just put on heavier weighted clothing. But it didn't take long for the two twins to apply their Ki easily to their muscles to make the weight seem so much less.

"This isn't so bad! See Kira! There was nothing to be worried about!" Ken said as he smiled triumphantly.

"You're right! I can run all day like this!" Kira said as she ran around the console while her tail flew behind her.

"That's perfect because this is only two times this planet's normal gravity." Raze said to them which made them stop running around.

"Times? Like a cloak" Kira asked, why was he talking about clocks? That's silly!

"No, as in multiplication."

Ken and Kira tilted their heads in confusion. What was multi-pli-cation? Is that some sort of super clock? They had super clocks now!? How strong were they? Were they as strong as Super Saiyan? Were they stronger? Were they bad, are they gonna attack their home?

"Uh... it's advanced math." Raze explained, or seemed to try.

"Oh okay!" Ken said. So, no super clocks yet, that's good.

"Anyway, your training is just beginning and since I know that you will do just fine at this level, we'll increase it to five! Get ready." Raze said as the twins both stood ready for what was to come. Both Ken and Kira expected heavier weights like last time.

Raze nodded at them and then pressed the button three more times, each time making some sort of 'Beep' sound. The two half saiyan twins immediately felt the new weight hit them all at once, causing them to nearly slam into the ground as they felt like their weighted clothing increased ten-fold, or at least it felt that way!

"Whoa!" Ken yelled, he struggled to stand up and he did, if only barely.

Kira struggled just as much with it as she tried to lift a leg to walk forward.

"It's hard to move!" Kira said, she continued her attempt at moving. Even her tail was in a limping position, facing the floor and was unable to twitch.

"You're being tested! Attack me and no Super Saiyan! I won't attack either of you offensively but in self-defense I will!" Raze said to them.

'What! I don't think we can fight him! He's too tough!' Ken complained mentally.

_'That's no fair, he can dodge all of our attacks super easy!'_ Kira added on to her brother's complaint.

"If you manage to hit me in the face, we'll all go to the Park on Friday." Raze suddenly said, he moved to different side of the room away from the control panel. Raze then stood there, in his martial arts stance.

That one sentence, that one singular sentence, INSTANTLY changed their thoughts. A trip to the park! They can see their friends and play lots of fun games! They can also help Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom get their cutie marks!

"Just one attack? Alrighty!" Ken exclaimed, determined for them to get a trip to the park.

The little saiyan hybrid powered up, a white aura bursting into existence. Ken then yelled out "Kaio-ken Times 2!" as a fiery red aura replaced the white one, causing Ken's muscles to tense and buff. Ken charged at Raze with fist ready,he could feel the gravity's pressure pushing him down, forcing him to be slower. But the technique and child determination kept Ken from giving up so easily.

Ken shot his right arm, but the full-blooded saiyan dodged it effortlessly, he tried another toward the left of Raze's ribcage, but again was thwarted. Ken continued his assault as he thrusted his left fist upward, attempting to hit the adult's jaw. Again he missed but the hybrid child used the momentum to follow through with a right punch. But once again, his opponent out-bested him with speed and experience.

Suddenly, a invisible wave of Ki energy blasted outward.

"Wha!" Ken gasped out as the Ki reinforced air hit him, knocking him toward the tile flooring. In the meantime, another saiyan hybrid flew behind Raze, Kira choose this time to attack the full-blooded saiyan but as she sent her fist toward the back of Raze's head, he disappeared.

"Aww! You used afterimage! No fair!" Kira complained, she attempted whipped around too attack him with her tail's lash, but the strain of the gravity prevented her from doing it quickly.

"All's fair in this training session!" Raze countered, as he quickly made his way away from the human hybrid girl. Causing Kira to pout as Raze got away from her attack so quickly. She landed on the flooring and took this moment to gather her breath.

Ken went by his sister's side. 'Dang, you almost had him!' He thought to her.

_'Yeah, but he's too fast, I think we gotta attack him differently.'_ She mentally said.

'Mmh, I think if we attack him together he won't be able to stop all our attacks!' Ken suggested.

Kira nodded, agreeing to the plan, "Let's do this nii-san!" Kira exclaimed.

Ken grinned and powered up his Kaio-ken form, while Kira's white aura appeared around her small form.

Raze seemed a bit confused, but it quickly turned to shock as the twins advanced at him with rapid but untrained attack patterns. But being twins had it's advantages, they instantly seemed to naturally follow up to the others attack, where one punched the other kicked, where one defended, the other advanced. Each action they made going in perfect coordination with the other twin.

Ken and Kira fought as hard as they could manage in the heavy gravity. The two twins were determined that Raze would hold to his promise of a day at the park if they manage to hit him. Earning that was still proving to be a challenge for them both as Raze had the advantage of already training in these conditions. But the twins had spars with each other and had worked together many times, thus making it easy for them to follow in each others attacks more then they could already naturally do.

But Raze still continued to block and dodge their seemingly endless attacks, and the two were now feeling the strain of the gravity wearing down upon them, most notably Ken, who was using the Kaio-Ken technique to increase his personal power.

The two twins jumped back from their 'rampage', to took this time to take a quick breather and plan their next moves.

'It's... not working.' Ken thought, still exhausted through he wouldn't admit it.

_'Maybe if we try it differently?'_ Ken's sister advised as she took her own breaths.

'I guess we can try Ki attacks?' He replied.

Kira shook her head barely. _'No, I don't think they would work, he's too fast.'_

'Maybe we can circle him!' Ken mentally exclaimed his idea.

_'Okay, let's try that!_ Kira agreed. The looked at Raze with cheerful, yet determined faces,

Raze got into his fighting stance "Well? You two aren't tired now, are you?"

Ken and Kira smiled and then ran at him from different sides "That won't work!" Raze exclaimed as he pushed air at them with Ki.

But the two twins dodged to different sides and ran at him, they had done this tactic before against Discord, and it seemed to be working against Raze as well. Guess it was a twin sibling thing,

Raze moved out, he ran off and then turned around. But the two twins were running on top of the ceiling toward the full-blooded saiyan warrior. It didn't take long for him for realize where they were through.

Raze blasted more Ki reinforced air at them. The twins dodged it easily and flew down at him. The heavy gravity made them come down at him a lot faster than normal thus giving them a better advantage.

Raze made a move to go back, but found himself hitting a wall, the two twins charged at him using their momentum when they hit the marble tile flooring as a propeller to attack the saiyan. Together, they both shot forward their fist and finally managed to hit the saiyan. Making Raze hit the wall, thankfully the walls seemed really really strong, so the saiyan bounced off it without destroying it.

"Oof!" Raze grunted as he slid down the wall.

"YEAH! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Ken and Kira exclaimed, jumping up and down in joy as they grabbed each others hands. Kira's tail wagged around in her joyous emotion.

"Yes, you both did great! I guess that I owe you both a trip to the park..." Raze said to the twins.

"Yeah!" They both exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ken and Kira's senses picked up as the familiar energy of their adoptive mother came right through the door. The twin's mother, Lyra, soon fell stomach first onto the hard tiles due to the shear gravitational weight pulling down upon her.

"I just got back from the studio and I-aah!" Lyra yelled, but was interrupted as the gravity fell onto her.

"Mommy!" Ken and Kira yelled in concern, they rushed

toward their adopted mother in worry. When they reached her, they area suddenly seemed much... Lighter then before, like when they take off their weighted clothing before sleeping.

The two twins heard footsteps coming closer to them, they turned their heads looking at the direction of the sound to see Raze kneeling down at their mother Lyra.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"What was that?!" The motherly Lyra yelled at the full-grown saiyan, now recovered from the weight that had kept her down.

The two twins and Raze covered their ears from the yelling, Raze seemed to have slightly more sensitive hearing then the two hybrids through, and as such had a little more pain causing him to fall backward on his rear.

"Oops, I didn't mean to yell, but what was that?" She asked in a lower tone, her anger now vanished.

"That was gravity that pulled you down and the floor caught you!" Raze said all too honestly.

Lyra gave him a confusing look. How could the gravity change in a single building? Where saiyans more advanced then the humans?

"So, is it some sort of saiyan technology?" She asked him, wanted to confirm her suspicion.

"Umm... No, it's human technology." Raze said.

Lyra made it like she passed it off. "Well, Okay then. Dinner will be done soon, so go and get the Doctor and Derpy so we can all eat!" Lyra exclaimed. 'Wow, humans are so advanced in his dimension. I wonder what Ken and Kira's is like now, maybe they had big giant blocky ships with huge cannons and can open portals in space to travel at the speed of light. Nah, that's just ridiculous Lyra.'

Lyra motioned for her two adopted human hybrid children to follow her through the door. They did so without question and the group went back into the house.

There, they quickly ate a good sized dinner of a vegetarian diet, cause they didn't have anymore fish to serve much to the twin's and Raze's disappointment. Lyra told them then to go to bed, because it was dark and there was still school tomorrow. Ken tried to complain how they could stay up later, but one look in Lyra's eyes made him change his mind quickly. The both wished their mother a good night as Lyra kissed them on their foreheads.

The two identical twins made it up to their room, picked up the room to make it clean and then changed into their pajamas. Which were basically the same clothing to each other considering of very soft green fabric with a harp picture in front of the shirts.

They climbed into their respective double bunker, Kira slept on the top while Ken on bottom.

"Night sis!"

"Night nii-san!"

The candlelight flickered out, and they both fell into their dreams of joys and happiness.

However, a few hours later, Ken while in his sleep started turning and moving in his bunker, his breathing started to quicken and his face turned paler. He calmed down a few minutes later, but if one was to look you could tell it wasn't exactly in good health at the moment. During the few hours before however...

* * *

Chris is having a nice seal day, considering being mostly bored due to his saiyan blood that wanted some sort of sparring action. However with no real opponent, and his son still being too weak to give him a good warm up, it was getting repetitive on his daily planning of cutting imaginary wood, eating imaginary food, hunting imaginary animals, and re-watching memories over and over.

Course it wasn't all boring, he loved watching his son and daughter train with their newly acquired friend, Raze. The unexpected saiyan was something they needed in their pony-filled life, sparring with each other can only go so far, and their human side can only entertain them for so long. Don't forget to mention how their children still.

Through, when Raze came into the seal-scape with a strange inter-dimensional Discord that seemed to watch his whole life up to the point where he was sealed within Ken, it was kinda... Creepy... Awkward? He didn't have the word to describe it. But still, Chris could tell from Raze's eyes that the young saiyan teen, or young adult, has had a tragic history. Maybe worse then Ken, maybe not.

Chris pondered on the unknown variable that is Raze, while continuously chopping imaginary wood with a imaginary axe. Suddenly, two energy signatures appeared behind him.

"I think you got the spell wrong Discord." The voice that was undoubtedly Raze spoke up.

"I think you're absolutely right Raze..." The no doubtingly Discord mumbled.

Chris put down the axe, or more like slammed it into the tree trunk, what where they doing inside the seal again! He told them to ask Ken before attempting such a barging in of privacy! Have they no respect for his wishes or his eight year old son's private mind-scape!

He turned around and walked over to the two, yet again, intruders.

**"So, what are you two doing here again?"** Chris asked them, his eyes clearly spotting their body language giving themselves the feeling of hesitation.

"Uh... Visiting! Right Raze?" Discord said, he seemed to glare at Raze with a "play along!" stare. Chris knew this glare too well to be fooled so easily. He knew they were already lying the moment their body language gave them away.

"Well, yeah! That's what we were doing, how are you?" Raze lied and asked.

Chris smiled kindly, he remembered when he was young and tried to change the subject so easily. It doesn't help that Raze acted like his brotherly figure Goku, who he knew very well.

"**Just fine. But let's talk about you two instead. You weren't planning on visiting some other dream or mind of any sort... Were you?"** The Z-fighter gave them calculating stare.

"That depends... Let's say, hypothetically if we were... What would your reaction be?" Discord asked as he floated above the ground.

"**Probably angry... A little disappointed, and might have the incentive to help you learn a lesson of trust."** Chris said to them.

**'This could be a good change to have a small spar, not too big as I don't know the limits of the seal, but at least a good enough one to stave off my boredom.'** The father of the twins thought to himself.

"It's a good thing were not visiting any other places, this just so happens to be where we meant to go isn't that right Raze?" Discord asked Raze.

"Of course! See? We're so happy to see you and I know you had to be watching during the training session! What do you think of that?" Raze said quickly, clearly showing a little desperation for Chris to be convinced by such an apparent lie. But Chris can wait no longer, if he was right, the moment he threaten Raze the saiyan would get himself locked in his pride and fight him. Just like he wanted.

"**You're just trying to change the subject. You were trying to get into Ken's mind!"** Chris accused Raze, speaking the full truth right into his face.

"Maybe! But that is just fine because it didn't work!" Raze exclaimed back as Chris cracked his knuckles. A clear universal sigh of saiyans that basically says 'Fight me if you think you can.'

"Um... Guys? Saiyans?" Discord was trying to say as Raze also began to crack his knuckles.

"If you think I'm not going to fight when your blatantly cracking your knuckles at me then your mistaken!" Raze exclaimed as he stood his ground. Bingo, Raze has replied just like he predicated.

**'Alright, now just gotta change the area to a more fitting fighting ground. Also gotta keep from using large scale attacks because I'm not sure of Ken's body can take such ****force being released within him.'** Chris mentally nodded to himself and spoke up.

"**This area is a little unfitting to have a fight on, so let's take it to an open area."** Chris said, the landscape changed into a desert area with high plateaus all around, but Chris knew this area well. It was the same area where his 'brother' Goku fought Vegeta for the first time.

"**Is this good Raze? Or would you prefer somewhere else?"** Chris asked with a smile, a smile that was easily known to saiyans as a challenge.

"No, I think this is just fine! I'll show you not to take me lightly!" Raze exclaimed as he stretched a bit.

"You two are seriously going to fight now? As much as I really want to see this, I don't think it's appropr-" Discord was cut off by Raze.

"I've been to out of it lately, I need a serious fight and here it is on a silver platter! I will not waste my chance! Especially with a famous Z-fighter!" Raze exclaimed as he stood up.

"**You make the first move Raze!"** Chris said confidently, sliding into his old fighting style of the Angelic Martial Arts school.

"Here I come!" Raze yelled as he charged forward.

Chris smiled, he muscles tensed and his feet placed in a firm balanced position. His eyes looked over at the charging Raze with the experience of a warrior, analyzing every moment, every weak point, every opening.

Just like the Z-fighter he is, just like a saiyan, just like a warrior.

And in the background, a certain Discord yelled. "I'm going to love this!"


	7. Chapter 7: Spar, Fever, and more School!

**Crossover Saga**

Chapter 7: Spars, Fevers, and more School!

Raze charged forward at a high speed and met Chris with a lightning fast punches. Chris responded by blocking each one of Raze's blows, then he moved into the air leaving Raze on the ground.

"**You're jumping in far to quickly!"** Chris exclaimed, the Z-fighter fired Ki blasts down onto Raze. Raze fired his own waves that collided with Chris's attacks causing several explosions in the sky and destroying nearby clouds.

Chris took this to quickly phase out, then suddenly reappearing behind, attempting to kick the younger saiyan, he was caught of guard as his opponent grabbed his ankle.

"**What!"** Chris yelled in surprise, Raze began to spin him but Chris knew this technique easily and waited for the moment. Shrugging off the dizziness that came with the skill. As the saiyan threw him Chris caught himself easily doing some back flips before stopping, and resetting himself into his martial arts form.

"I'm pretty good and you better watch out!" Raze exclaimed proudly, before flicking his fingers downward.

Chris' brain reviewed dozens of technique before matching one to his best friend Yamcha. Standing his ground Chris waited for just the right moment before the Spirit Balls could hit. He then jumped into the air only to be followed by the attacks once more, he continued to see Raze's fingers move in coordination.

"**I know that technique! That's Yamcha's Spirit Ball!"** Chris exclaimed, he turned around and fired a Ki wave at the attack instantly destroying the attack and making an explosion, smoke covering his vision, but not his senses.

Chris sensed Raze's approach, he grinned as he silently raised his power level a bit more to match the young saiyan warrior.

"**Your fast I give you that!"** He said, seeing Raze appear before him. Chris disappeared in a flash of great speed, appearing right in front of him with the intention of being on the defensive to see Raze's fighting ability firsthand.

"**But your not the only one."** He purposely mocked.

Raze began his offensive assault, well trained hits aimed at him. But Chris was also trained, trained in multiple styles and was quickly and efficiently blocking each strike towards his being. Raze then pulled his fist back.

**'What he doing? Wait... '** Chris' senses suddenly picked up the secondary Spirit Ball he had previously believed to had destroyed.

Acting quickly, the Z-fighter thrust his hands out, and let out a small yell which released a formidable force of invisible Ki energy that pushed Raze back. Seeing the young full-blooded saiyan at a safe distance, Chris conjured his Ki from his reserves, with extreme discipline, he formed the Ki around him into a defensive barrier.

The Spirit Ball hit against his Energy Barrier, but the barrier proved much stronger resulting in the technique exploding prematurely, creating smoke in the immediate area.

Soon, it cleared, Chris held up his newly created Energy Barrier in case of a second attack, but instead he found Raze gawking like a child. The red Energy Barrier surrounding Chris soon dissipated into nothingness as he released the channeling of Ki.

Our sealed father-hero floated down and touched the top of a plateau, looking upward at the young saiyan warrior as he mockingly dusted himself off in a crude attempt to agitate Raze.

"**I must admit"** He said. **"I never expected that second Spirit Ball. You caught me a little off guard, but I'll be just fine. Let's keep going and see how smart you really are."** Chris finished, stretching a bit, his neck popping as he moved it side to side.

**'Why do I get the feeling Raze is going to say something I'll rather not have Ken repeat?'** Chris thought.

"Go Chris! Go Chris! What a clever move you made!" Discord suddenly exclaimed.

"Why are you cheering for him?! Aren't I the underdog here?!" Raze yelled at Discord.

**'He's distracted, my chance.'** Chris silently flew with great speed toward his distracted opponent. Ignoring the reply the draqonuis gave Raze, but he did hear the next bit as he closed in.

"Well, that really is bull-"

**'Oh no you don't!'** *Wham!* A knee hit right into Raze's stomach area, causing him to loose his breath from Chris' attack.

"**No cussing! My son may be able to hear you after all!"** Chris demanded. Raze looked up at him with a smudge face.

"That's bullsh-" Raze was about to say that, but instead got an uppercut to the chin, throwing him into the air with a nasty mark.

Chris looked up and put both his hands into the air. "**Take This!"** Chris then fired rapid waves of Ki blasts at Raze.

Wanting to see how Raze would react to a multitude of energy attacks, Chris had decided to do rapid volleys of Ki blast toward the young saiyan prince. But as he looked onward at Raze, he noticed how his opponent cupped his hands together, charging a enormous amount of Ki energy. Two red balls of Ki energy burst into existence within each individual hand, growing in size as time passed on.

Suddenly, the sky glimmered and flickered. Chris turned his attention away from the energy gathering Raze to a more important aspect, the environment. Chris' trained keen eyes easily picked up the distortion within the seal as he saw the Kai Seal Marking painted across the sky before reverting to the imagined blue clouds.

**'Wait... Raze is gathering a huge amount of Ki energy, without him being directly tied to the seal itself, the Ki energy that Raze generates has no where to go except either sucked into the Seal or released back into the physical world. I'm not sure if Raze realizes that his Ki energy also depletes in mindscape Ken's Kai Seal might not be able to handle the stress of three... four, distinct sources of different energies all tied to a singular host.** **'In hindsight, this could be disastrous for Ken's well being, and if it's released outside, everyone around him. I might still have time to stop this through.'**

In a brief moment of pleading the Z-fighter yelled at the saiyan warrior Raze, "**Wait! Stop!"**

But Raze continued to gather energy, and soon enough, released it.

"Flash Cannon!" Raze yelled as he threw the red ball of energy at the incoming waves of Ki. Raze's attack pulled the Ki waves into it and an explosion of red mass erupted in the sky.

Chris reacted quickly, remembering a technique he copied from Android 19 and Gero, Chris rushed into the epicenter of Raze's attack. The Flash Cannon technique came upon him, Chris closed his eyes and yelled, opening his Ki to absorb the incoming attack. Since his body was never meant to absorb however, the consequences will require him to stop using his own Ki until Raze's Ki is converted properly into his own. The Flash Cannon came into contact with his hands and surrounded him whole, pain seared parts of his body as Chris roared for his own technique to overcome Raze's.

He didn't have enough power, he needed to release more, Chris had too, for his kid's safety!

Chris roared louder, within the red orb of Raze's flash cannon, a bright continuous glow came from the Z-fighter as he irrupted in the form, of a Full-Powered Super Saiyan, if only for a brief instant. With the transformation's strength, he absorbed the Flash Cannon easily, then detransformed.

The landscape changed back to a large forest with Goku's house in the middle of said forest. Chris floated down to the ground, hiding his mild exhaustion, looked over to Raze as he finally touched down.

"Does that mean I win?" Raze asked with a smirk at how he won.

But Chris glared at the idiotic saiyan, did this kid have no common sense at all! Ugh, and he wasn't even a kid, it was more like a young adult! A now confused Raze had his head tilted ever so slightly side ways in testament to his confusion.

**'Kami, he is CLUELESS at the repercussions of daring to do such a attack inside a unknown variable such as Ken!'** Chris thoughtfully fumed.

"Why are you staring like that!" Raze yelled at the Z-fighter in an annoyed tone.

"**Why did you do such a large attack?"** Chris questioned, perhaps Raze had a reason... Perhaps...

But Raze was seemingly taken aback with his question. "What do you mean, we were fighting! Why wouldn't I do that?!" He said.

**'Idiot, did no one teach him how to think in fights? He fights more like he'll show no mercy, and straight forward trying to do it as fast as possible. He's hiding something.'**

"**Do you know where we are?"** Chris said.

"Yeah, in the seal, why?" Raze replied.

"**And if you would tell me, who exactly this seal is implanted upon?"** Chris said, trying to make Raze figure it out himself.

A pregnant pause, before Raze replied annoyingly. "It's on Ken of course, so what?" followed by another pause, then a change of face of what appeared to be realization of his own stupidity.

**'Perhaps through, I was a little quick to judge. But he is hiding something of his past, I'll delve into it at a later date.'**

"**I suppose you have made up for that by giving me a little sparring match, I haven't had a warm up like that in quite a while!"** Chris said, changing the subject and trying to comfort Raze somewhat.

"Warm up? That can't be right! Right?" he asked Chris, shock on his face.

"**Well, of course it was! Do you know what it's like being stuck in this seal? Let me tell you just how bored I can get. Ever played Tic Tac Toe with yourself?"** Chris should know, it was one of his past times during Ken's homework or when the little hybrid is eating.

"No, I haven't because there's only one of me!" Raze said as he watched Chris begin to stack up logs of wood in a pattern.

"**There's the example."** Chris said, pointing to a wooden wall. On that way lay row upon row of scratched in Tick Tac Toe. "**At least there**

**are some things to ease my boredom, like watching the world through my son's eyes."**

"No offense to the both of you at this point, but this conversation is extremely boring to me and to anyone else who might be reading this, so please pick up the pace!" Discord said as he threw away his popcorn.

"Wait a minute, Discord do you hear that?" Raze asked Discord.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." Discord said as he put his lion paw to his ear "Nope, nothing at all... I wonder..." Discord trailed off as he suddenly disappeared.

"Discord? Where are you?!" Before Raze himself disappeared.

**"Both of them must have been woken up by someone. Probably Kira... Now... Time to survey the damage, Ken has a fever and I can tell from how it's getting a bit hotter in here. Mmh, appears his human half is responsible for his body's immune response, even if it's not actually any sort of disease but from the excessive energy emitted within here. I've gotta deal with the energy first before attempting to heal Ken of his fever."**

* * *

The eight year old, Ken Altarmore-Heartstrings, lied upon his bed pale as snow. His breathing went erratic over the course of the night, his head burned with fever as he tried to tuck himself further within the warmth of the sheets. Ken's body, hard at work to cure itself of it's strange ailment, became quiet cold from the fever that had surfaced overnight.

Another child, the twin sister Kira, woke from her pleasant dreams. The little hybrid girl yawned as she sat upward from the top bunker. After rubbing her eyes to ease herself of tiredness, Kira stepped down the ladder of the two twins' twin bunker; made her way to the bathroom, did what was needed, before noticing her brother still lay upon the bed.

"Nii-san... We got school today, gotta get ready." Kira said, yawning again toward the end of her sentence.

Ken stayed near-motionless on the bed, it was then his sister finally noticed how cold her brother was at the touch. A little worry creeping up to her emotions as she slowly spread her Ki aura to sense her twin's own, which was suppose to be bigger than her own.

Only, it wasn't. At least not anymore.

Not knowing what was wrong, Kira's exhaustion from awaking vanished into thin air. The female child left the room, still in her yellow flower pajamas, making her way toward Lyra's bedroom. Kira opened the door and slid inside, her tail wiggling in a slow rhythmic motion as she walked toward the slowly waking mint pony Lyra.

"Mommy, nii-sand won't wake up. He feels really cold when I tried to shake him!" Kira said.

Lyra got off the best and followed her worried daughter back to the twin's room. Ken lied asleep as Lyra stood over him, the mint body looked over her song with concern.

Ken's appearance, in lack of better word, is pale white, more 'white' than he usually looked. He took quick, yet jagged breaths now and then before returning to a slow peaceful breathing pace. It was hard to see her adopted son like this, Ken's peculiar healing rates seemed to make him appear immune to all impervious illnesses, speaking of which... Lyra pulled up Ken's shirt to see the seal containing their biological father in clear view, undamaged in any way.

Rolling Ken's shirt back down, Lyra placed her hoof carefully upon her son's forehead, only to retract it once she learned the saiyan human hybrid was burning with fever. With this, Lyra came to the conclusion that Ken had thankfully only caught a high fever, but relatively was unharmed.

Lyra's worries left her for now, after all a eight year old girl behind her still had school to go too.

"Don't worry Kira,your brother is just sick. He'll be better later on okay?" Lyra said to her adopted daughter.

"O-okay." Kira softly replied.

"Now, get dressed for the day Kira."

"K!"

* * *

The little hybrid girl practically jumped down the staircase steps, she wore a bright yellow shirt with pink flower pictures covering over it with blue neatly stitched jeans. Kira's hair had two clips holding the right side while it's left was spiky and wild. The small human child reached the bottom of the stairs where she put on her unique pure white 'stretchy' boots.

When she stood up to walk, she fell forward.

"Oh, hehe oops!" Kira then pulled her furry fuzzy tail through the pant's tail hole, she wiggled it around to see if the appendage was comfortable.

Once satisfied, the eight year old turned toward the living room. "I hope Raze-sensai's fine!"

Kira adorably skipped toward the living room, her tail moving in rhythm with it's owners' motions. When Kira arrived she saw Bon-Bon making some frost-tarts, the aroma longingly reached the senses of the small child making her stomach growl in hunger. Kira glanced between Raze's sleeping form and the kitchen, an internal battle raging between her human and side sides. Saiyan hunger triumphing over her thoughts.

Hey, a girl has to eat too! Especially a growing girl like Kira!

With her saiyan side making an excuse that its a kindness to let Raze sleep more, Kira abandoned him for the thought of filling her body with sweet tasting carbohydrates with sugar topping, and side of liquidized calcium, also known as frost-tarts and milk.

"Morning Bon-Bon!" Kira cheerfully said as she stepped into the kitchen area.

Bon-Bon smiled at the small child. "Hello Kira, you want something to eat?"

"Yes please, thank you!" Kira replied.

Kira got onto a seat facing the counter-top and awaited patiently. Bon-Bon placed a plate of frost-tarts and a glass of milk upon the counter, which Kira started to gradually eat with glee. Once she was finished, Kira saw Bon-Bon leave the front door for work.

Kira hopped down from her stool with her plate; brought it to the sink and placed it within. The hybrid child then turned toward the living room and walked toward Raze, her tail swinging side to side.

She glanced at her mommy's direction, Lyra was looking through some sort of paper. Turning her attention back to Raze-sensai, she then raised her voice to awaken him.

"Raze-sensai wake up!" She yelled, but the full-blooded saiyan continued to sleep.

With a small pout, she tried again repeatedly. "Raze, Raze, Raze, Raze, wake up already!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Raze suddenly yelled as he jumped up really fast! He like, jumped up really upward too! Kira wondered with curiosity how he didn't hit his head on the ceiling as her tail wiggled back and forth.

Remembering Ken's sickness, Kira smiled to know Raze was okay.

"Raze, your awake! And your not sick!" Kira cheerfully said, embracing him in cutest hug of hugs. Her small stature didn't matter to her, even if she only reached his waist.

Kira heard her mommy giggle in the background, then Raze-sensai pushed her gentle off, causing the small hybrid child to release her hugful embrace.

Raze-sensai then proceeded to stare at a wall for a full half minute, his lips moving slightly but with no sound coming outward.

"What are you looking at Sensei?" Kira questioned Raze-sensai.

Raze shook his head briefly "Nothing! Uh... Just regaining my balance!" Raze said.

"Okay then!" Kira cutely said, her saiyan tail still continuously wagging side to side.

Mother Lyra looked at Kira asked of her, "Go check up on your brother real quick, please?"

"Okay Mom!" Kira replied, she turned around and headed out of the living room, before then going up the stairs to their room.

She glanced at her twin brother's still sleeping prone from. There appeared to be no change whatsoever, which unnerved the little girl. She slowly got onto the same bed her brother slept upon. Took in his sickly appearance, as in literally ill. Kira frowned and tried to tuck her brother more with the sheets, anything to help her nii-san.

It didn't help Kira that time seemed to have flown by so quickly as she tried to do something to help her brother more. But only so much she could do to aid him.

"Kira! Sweetie it's time for school!"

Kira answer her mother's call immediately, taking one last glance at her twin, she made her way toward the staircase and popped her out looking down onto their mommy. Kira then said in reply...

"But mommy, nii-san is sick! I gotta take care of him!" The saiyan girl said, hoping to help her twin brother get better in no time!

"Yes, I know your brother is sick. But Raze will take care of him, you have school!" The little hybrid's mother replied.

"But-"

"Kira." Lyra deadpanned.

Kira's tail went limp in defeat. "Yes mommy..." She replied making her way down the stairway in reluctance.

* * *

Our little eight year old half saiyan girl, also known as Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings, slowly walked down the dirt paved road toward the red schoolhouse. With her backpack in tow, Kira reluctantly stepped closer and closer to her first day at school... Of being alone without her twin brother.

Okay, so this isn't the first time she has walked to school alone, because on the first day Ken forgot his lunchpack at home and had to fetch it. But this was the first day the little girl ventured into doing the whole school day, without Ken. Kira could feel herself tense up, she didn't feel right, it didn't feel right to be alone! Ever since she was 'born' they were together, Kira couldn't imagine being separated from her brother for so long.

Yeah, you can tell. Kira's having a hard time.

Kira entered the schoolhouse, and placed her backpack on the hook and tossed her lunchbox into the basket with everypony else. The small saiyan child then grabbed her school books and sat onto her desk, where she just silently waited for the day to start, her tail limb and coiled around the chair leg.

Ms. Cheerilee, also known to the twins as Cheer-sensai, proceeded with the daily routine of roll call.

"Featherweight?" The teacher called out.

"Here!" The said

child responded.

"Ken Heartstrings?"

No response.

"Kira Heartstrings?" The teacher called the sibling.

"Here Cheer-sensai." Kira responded unemotionally.

"Where's your brother, Kira?" Ms. Cheerilee asked the human hybrid.

"He's sick Cheer-sensai." She replied, in which the Ponyville teacher nodded and marked something on her paper.

"We wish him well then." Cheerilee said, before moving on to begin the day's teachings.

For our little heroine, time seemed to be much slower as the clock ticked at a snail's pace. Everything around her seemed to be a mystery, excluded the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who continued to pay attention to the pony teacher. Kira is smart, so she caught onto things like what Cheer-sensai taught quite easily. Unlike her brother who only wanted to have fun, Kira mentally giggled mentally when she remembered how he got himself and half the class in trouble when he started a food fight.

Time past, and class seemed to take forever as Kira soon realize exactly how much she depended on Ken to actually be there for her. Luckily, the good friends the CMC was there to help Kira in her time of loneliness, providing moral support and sitting next to her during reading time, Kira found herself knowing she was fine as long as she had her friends.

Still didn't ease the boredom she had during class time.

A hour later...

Thankfully at long last, the lunch bell gave a nice extensive rang. Signifying the start of the lunch period and recess hour. Kira, and her pony friends the CMC, made their way toward the lunch table outside.

Kira smiled with extreme happiness as she started to unpack her lunch. Suddenly however, she felt some sort of pull that seemed to take her happiness away slightly, then Kira's saiyan hearing heard a gasp from the corner of the school house.

"Be right back girls." Kira said to her friends, who nodded as they ate.

Human curiosity took over Kira's body as she made her way toward where she heard the gasp. After appearing from the edge of the school house, Kira spotted a mare with black fur coat and a strange cutie mark that she couldn't make out. However the mare's eyes were bright green, and with Kira's enhanced senses, her eyesight narrowed to make out the mare's pupils being slightly slitted.

"Who are you miss?" Kira asked nicely. _'That's weird, why do I feel less... Um... Emotional? Yeah, why do I feel less emotional around her?_

"Nobody... I'm just passing through, but I'm curious, what are you?" The black mare said, her eyes shifting to a regular brown colored pupil.

Ignoring the shift in eye color, her brother could do it in his super saiyan form, Kira replied kindly.

"I'm Kira, Kira Altarmore-Heartstrings." She replied, her emotions were back in check.

"I said what, not who, Kira."

"Oh, sorry." Kira apologized, then continued, "I'm a Human, and I am eight years old!"

"Eight years old? Your a big girl aren't you?" She complimented the young human child.

However, the mare pulled herself into her thoughts just briefly. 'By the hive, this human larva emits such emotional energy in abundance. Far more than any pony, even ponies in love, could ever emit. It's like she's a buffet of five ponies in one. The Queen must be notified of this creature's highly evolved mental statue. And it's only still a child!'

"Thanks! I like to think so, but I'm the little sister so I'm always considered the smallest." Kira naively said to the strange mare.

'Sibling, more than one, keep that noted.' The 'mare' thought.

A stomach growled like that of a dragon. Kira grasped her belly in slight pain.

"I'm hungry... I need to go eat my lunch miss! I hope you enjoy Ponyville!" Kira said, skipping back to the lunch table, leaving the strange yet kind mare. She it made it back to the table where the Cutie Mark Crusaders awaited for her arrival. Grinning sheepishly for wondering off, Kira unpacked her oversized lunch box and began eating. Her tail wiggling around in her sheer delight of filling her stomach.

_'Wonder what Ken is doing?'_ Kira wondered.

* * *

Ken rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the drowsiness from sleeping. He pulled his feet off the bed, still holding onto his stuffed dragon from when Raze had given it to him when he was still half-asleep. Ken pulled off his sheets, and felt the cool air of the room touch his skin causing him to shiver slightly. The hybrid child stood on the floor, and place his stuffed dragon onto the bed.

Ken's senses spread out across the whole household, where he only sensed Derpy and that blue box thing in the backyard. Tilting his head in confusion, Ken spread his senses out even further along all of Ponyville in search of Raze-sensei. He easily found his sister's Ki signature, and then after a couple of seconds, found Raze's.

Ken, ignoring any house rules involving his next action and ignoring the fact that he was still ill, opened the window and jumped down into that small alleyway between two houses. The hybrid boy then looked toward the direction of his sensei's Ki signature and then made his way. Up in the house, he heard Derpy scream his name.

"Uh oh, better find Raze-sensei before Derpy Doo does... Wait... Doo? Where have I heard that from?" Ken pondered over the familiar last name. Shrugging it off, he went through the alleyway and headed toward the Marketplace square.

Following the stone pave way, he easily found his way to the marketplace. Spotting Raze-sensei by the stall where Aunt Bon-Bon resided in, he followed the full-blooded saiyan prince to the darker side of the Market square. Since his Ki was lower than usual due to sickness, Raze did not detect Ken's stealthy approach.

Ken hid behind the corner of a building as Raze talked to this strange pony selling something that looked like tan sticks, he wondered if it was edible? Raze brought them and then the strange pony went on about cookies. Ken's stomach rumbled and the child giggled silently before heading off toward the dark stall where Raze-sensei stood across.

"My grandmother's recipe! She truly was an amazing cook!" the pony said, Ken reached outward to the top of the stall and grabbed rather large chocolate chip cookie. He brought it to his chest and grasped it with both hands, by then Raze knew he was here.

"Ken? What are you doing out of bed?!" Raze asked in minor shock.

Ken gave Raze a sheepish grin "Grabbing a cookie!" Before he smiled brightly and launched the biological weapon of the Puppy Dog Eyes at Raze.

But the full-blooded saiyan resistant it just enough to reply. "I told Derpy that you would be in bed and now you're not..."

In confusion, Ken asked. "But I'm here! What's wrong with that?" But Raze shook his head for some reason.

Ken took a bite out of his cookie and found it delicious, the chocolate flavoring melting in his mouth and the baked dough adding to the mix. He chewed and swallowed the bite before he noticed Raze was looking at him in panic and horror, causing Ken to tilt his head cutely in confusion.

"Your Mom is going to murder me! We're going to Bon-Bon right away!" Raze yelled, suddenly grabbing Ken, and putting the small hybrid child under his arm. Raze started making his way quickly, to where, Ken didn't know. But Ken was more focused on the fact that he wanted to finish the fantastic cookie he fetched from the stand.

"Waiaiaiat! I wanna finish my cookie!" Ken pleaded, but it was unheard.

* * *

Kira held her head with both her hands in a effort to be the answer to a most difficult math question that had ever room the entirety of both the world of Equis and Earth.

27 + 9 = ?

She hated Nines and Sevens! Why were they so hard!? She wasn't allowed to use her fingers because it's considered unfair since nopony else has fingers to aid them. Plus, Ken said that daddy informed them it would be better to rely on their brains then fingers to solve these problems both quicker and efficiently. There it was again, she wasn't used to being referred as singular because most of the time they were together, so ponies would refer to them not her or him.

In hindsight, the little girl's lonely.

Sighing, Kira divided the nine into three separate threes. Adding each three to twenty-seven, she came up with thirty-six and wrote the answer on the math sheet. She got up and placed the sheet into the turn-in bin.

Miss Cheerilee looked up to Kira. "First one done again Kira? Go on sit down and wait for the others." Kira nodded and sat down at her desk.

'Amazing, Ken and Kira learn faster then any other colt or filly I have ever taught before. If they continue to get a good education it's possible they could one day be one of the smartest beings around.' Cheerilee thought as she waited for her other students to complete their math sheets.

About fifthteen minutes later, the last pony turned in the math sheet. Smiling happily, Cheerilee grabbed the sheets and placed them in her desk for later grading. She then stood up, and moved to her trusty art board which Cheerilee uses for illustrating certain subjects.

"Now class, for the last hour, I shall be teaching you about..." That was all that was needed to know

And over the day, school ended and Lyra picked up the little saiyan girl from school. They went home and Kira instinctively sought out her twin brother, and after a moment of worry from the emotional sibling of Ken's, they were found playing with toys soon after.

Playing with the toys to entertain themselves, and it also was quite fun to see how they worked, Kira looked up to see Raze just sitting their bored on the couch. So with a idea, Kira stood up and walked up to the saiyan warrior.

"Raze, play with us!" She said happily.

Raze ingeniously said. "Huh?"


End file.
